L'âme de Poudlard
by Caellestis
Summary: Il avait échoué. Harry attendait, sur le sol tâché de son sang, la mort. Mais celle qu'il rencontra ne fut pas le moins du monde la faucheuse, non, il rencontra l'âme de Poudlard qui réclamait vengeance. Et pour ce faire, elle le renvoya dans son corps d'enfant. C'est donc une nouvelle chance qui s'offrait à lui avec à ses côtés, ni plus ni moins que l'école elle-même. Time-travel
1. Prologue

Prologue

Il avait échoué. Mais il n'était pas vraiment étonné quand il y pensait. Toute sa vie n'avait jamais rien été d'autre qu'une succession d'échecs en tout genre de toute façon. Mais il n'avait pas cessé d'y croire pour autant. Croire en cette victoire, en sa capacité à sauver les autres. En ce fameux destin de merde qui l'avait placé en première ligne d'une guerre alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Mais une fois de plus, l'échec était total.

Voldemort avait gagné. Non, en fait, ce n'était même pas ça. Quelque part, il s'en fichait de la victoire du mégalomane chauve qui lui servait d'ennemi mortel. Non, l'échec total concernait sa vie toute entière. Il s'attendait à mourir. Lui, un adolescent de 17 ans pas vraiment attentif en cours contre un puissant sorcier noir qui avait 3 ou 4 fois son âge. Le monde sorcier était peut être complètement stupide mais pas lui. Il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas. Mais il pensait sincèrement pouvoir entraîner Voldemort dans sa chute.

Il eut un ricanement moqueur mais le regrettât assez vite lorsqu'une toux sanglante le prit. Il entendait les combats autour de lui mais n'y faisait pas attention.

Où en était-il dans ses pensées morbides ? Ah oui. L'échec, le vrai.

Son échec se résumait en un seul nom. Harry Potter.

Son existence toute entière était un échec. Sa naissance était plus ou moins responsable de la mort de ses parents, de l'emprisonnement -injustifié- de son parrain et de la fuite du second. A onze ans, son syndrome du héros avait manqué d'offrir la pierre philosophale à son professeur possédé. A douze ans il ne prit pas la peine de prévenir les professeurs et partit à la chasse au basilic avec deux autres enfants de douze ans dont une qui, si elle n'avait pas eu de miroir, serait morte aujourd'hui. Quoi que, de toute façon, les professeurs ne le croyaient jamais, à quoi bon les prévenir ? Surtout que l'un d'eux avait manqué de le transformer en légume en voulant lui effacer la mémoire. A treize ans il se moquait bien qu'un potentiel tueur en série le pourchasse et il prenait des risques inconsidérés sans vraiment de raison. A 14 ans, il était, ni plus ni moins, responsable de la renaissance de Voldemort lui-même et par extension de la mort de Cédric. A 15 ans il ne s'était même pas penché sur la question de la légalité ou non des tortures sur mineur et continuait de faire aveuglement confiance à Dumbledore, il était aussi responsable de la mort de son parrain. A 16 ans, il n'avait toujours pas décidé d'arrêter d'être stupide. A 17 ans il était mort.

Un. Echec. Total.

Il n'avait pas su s'entourer correctement, réfléchir un peu plus, penser tout simplement. Non, à la place il s'était laissé porter. Il avait laissé Hermione travailler à sa place, laisser Ron l'entraîner dans des aventures stupides et dangereuses, laisser Dumbledore le manipuler comme une minable petite marionnette.

Et maintenant, la victoire revenait au vieux fou qui, non content d'avoir fait croire à sa mort, venait de tuer Voldemort. Le directeur de Poudlard s'était alors tourné vers lui, lui lançant un regard dénué de tout intérêt avant de partir vers d'autres lieux plus accueillant, le laissant pour mort. Ce n'était pas très étonnant, Voldemort mort, Harry n'avait plus vraiment d'utilité si ce n'est lui faire de l'ombre.

Pff. C'était vraiment risible.

Il tenta de s'asseoir mais décida que, finalement, mieux valait attendre la mort appuyé sur l'un des innombrables gravats qui constituaient autre fois Poudlard… sa maison.

La perte de sang commençait à lui faire perdre la tête. Tout tournait autour de lui et il se sentait incroyablement fatigué. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, un long soupir à fendre l'âme résonna près de lui. Avec un grand effort, il leva un peu ses paupières pour pouvoir constater la présence d'une jeune femme. Elle portait l'uniforme de Poudlard mais semblait avoir une vingtaine d'année, trop vielle pour être encore étudiante. Ses longs cheveux blancs descendaient en cascade dans son dos et ses yeux gris transperçaient le survivant.

Allons bon, quoi encore ?

Le survivant voulu lui demander qui elle était mais il ne réussit qu'à cracher un peu plus de sang. Mais, comme si elle avait compris, la femme répondit à sa question muette.

**\- Je suis Poudlard, bien sûr.**

Ah bah oui, c'est évident. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

**\- Je me le demande.** Répondit la jeune femme en s'accroupissant près de lui.

Elle lisait dans les pensée ou quoi ?

**\- Bien vu l'aveugle.**

Harry soupira intérieurement. Qu'est-ce que Poudlard lui voulait ? Et comment ce faisait-il que Poudlard soit une femme ?

**\- Je suis l'âme de l'école. Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce qu'une école de magie, créé par des sorciers surpuissants et jamais égalés, vielle de plus de mille ans avec des escaliers qui bouge, une salle sur demande et tout un tas d'autres trucs ne soit pas commandée par une conscience ?**

Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait sérieusement ?

**\- Eh bien, maintenant tu sais. Et cette conscience... c'est moi.**

Il ne voulait pas être désagréable mais il avait grandement envie de lui répondre que ça lui faisait une belle jambe. Surtout que ça ne répondait pas à sa question sur la présence de la conscience de Poudlard à ses côtés.

**\- Je t'aime bien.**

Merveilleux.

**\- Et comme je t'aime bien je vais t'aider.**

A mourir ?

**\- Non crétin, à réparer tes erreurs. Tu viens de nous faire un long speech comme quoi t'a vie était un échec. Eh bien, il est possible de réparer ça.**

Comment ?

**\- En te renvoyant dans ton corps d'enfant de 11 ans.**

Harry avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang pour réfléchir mais cela lui paraissait être une mauvaise idée. Et puis, qu'est-ce que Poudlard pouvait y gagner ?

**\- Regarde autour de toi. Je suis détruite. Il ne reste que deux tour encore debout et elle menace de s'effondrer sous peu. Je suis en train de mourir moi aussi. Je veux ma revanche.**

Sur qui ?

**\- Dumbledore bien sûr. En tant que directeur d'école, il a totalement échoué. Il a mené au massacre des centaines d'enfants qu'il aurait du protéger et il a fait de moi un champ de bataille.**

Harry, trop fatigué, ferma les yeux une fois de plus. Ses pensées devenaient floues et il se sentait partir. Il mourrait vraiment et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait pas peur. Snape avait raison. Il n'avait aucun instinct de survit.

**\- Bon, je considère que tu es d'accord avec mon idée.**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Nouveau départ

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : T

**Bashing** : Albus Dumbledore, Ministère de la magie.

Chapitre 1 : Nouveau Départ

Lorsqu'Harry reprit ses esprits, il manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Totalement déboussolé, il tourna la tête dans toutes les directions dans l'espoir de comprendre où il se trouvait. Et par l'enfer, si c'est ça qui l'attendait après sa mort, il voulait immédiatement revenir à la vie ! La tête lui tournait beaucoup et la bile commençait à remonter dans sa gorge alors que des courbatures apparaissaient dans chacun des muscles de son maudit corps. Avait-il vraiment mérité ça ? Sa vie n'avait déjà pas été fort amusante, fallait-il vraiment que sa mort lui ressemble ? Lorsque sa vision se fit moins trouble, il reconnut enfin l'endroit.

Par les jupons de Merlin, il se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée des Dursley ! Lui qui pensait échapper à l'enfer, le voilà devant sa porte… et du mauvais côté !

**\- POTTER ! Que fais-tu donc pour mettre autant de temps avec ce courrier.** Cria son oncle.

Le courrier ? Quel courrier ? S'étonna Harry.

Il baissa le regard sur ses mains pour constater qu'il tenait effectivement le courrier de l'horrible famille. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui lui fit manqué de tourner de l'œil. Ses mains avaient rétrécit.

Non, non, non.

Il commençait à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Dans ses mains se tenait sa lettre pour Poudlard. Et avec elle, les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait. La bataille, le sort, sa mort et… Maudite âme d'école à la con ! Il n'avait jamais donné son accord pour recommencer sa vie !

La lettre de ladite école lui brûla les doigts. Harry la lâcha soudainement en gémissant de douleur. Quelle école susceptible !

**\- PO-TTER ! **Cria une nouvelle fois son oncle. **Si je dois me lever… !** Menaça-t-il.

**\- J'arrive, j'arrive.** Répondis Harry en grognant. Son oncle ne lui avait pas le moins du monde manqué.

Le jeune homme de maintenant onze ans à peine, ramassa à la hâte sa lettre et la glissa dans sa poche trop grande en fronçant le nez. Les vieux vêtements de Dudley non plus ne lui avait pas manqué. En vérité, rien ne lui avait manqué dans cette maudite maison ! Ni la famille qui y vivait, ni l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, les murs, ni le parquet, ni les souvenirs, ni rien ! Et surtout pas son placard sous l'escalier.

Bon sang, son placard. Il allait devoir y retourner.

Plutôt mourir. Encore une fois.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il ne prit même pas la peine d'imiter le comportement qu'il aurait pu avoir à cet âge. Il n'était plus l'esclave des Dursley depuis un moment et hors de question de revenir en arrière.

**\- Apporte-moi mon café ! **Ordonna Mr Dursley.

Harry eu un sourire hypocrite.

**\- Mais avec plaisir oncle Vernon.**

D'un mouvement habile de la main, il conjura la cafetière et la fit léviter jusqu'à la table sous le regard horrifier des Dursley et servit une tasse de café à son oncle avec toute la politesse hypocrite qui lui était possible de manifester.

Mrs Dursley poussa un cri si strident qu'il aurait pu en briser toutes les vitres de la maison tandis que son mari se levait de sa chaise à la hâte, bousculant au passage la table de son ventre proéminent et renversant tout ce qui se trouvait dessus. Un vrai foutoir.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il venait de servir le café pour rien.

Fou de rage, Vernon s'approchait à grand pas d'Harry qui était loin d'être intimidé. Il avait combattu Voldemort bon sang -et perdu, certes mais tout de même-, son oncle n'était qu'une énorme peluche moustachue à côté.

**\- Accio Tisonnier. **Fit le survivant.

Le tisonnier, qui se trouvait derrière l'oncle Vernon, arriva à une vitesse fulgurante dans la main du survivant en esquivant de peu la tête de Mr Dursley qui se figea d'horreur. Sa colère redescendit tel un soufflet et une peur panique s'empara de lui. Venait-il de manquer de mourir ?

Aucun membre de la famille de bougea d'un pouce. Tout sourire, Harry jouait négligemment avec le tisonnier et s'amusa même à le métamorphoser en épée. L'épée était loin d'être parfaite, le tisonnier n'avait pris qu'une forme grossière de glaive rien de plus, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour faire reculer son oncle et sa tante d'un pas.

**\- Bien.** Fit Harry. **Je vais vous la faire courte. Je sais que je suis un sorcier, et je sais faire de la magie, donc si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis, vous allez vite changer de comportement avec moi.**

Personne ne lui répondit, figé d'effroi.

**\- Je prends la chambre de Dudley, il se contentera de la plus petite. Ou du placard pour ce que j'en ai à faire. Je mange dans ma chambre à 19h 30, et le repas à intérêt à être correct. Je ne veux pas être déranger et si j'entends le moindre grognement de votre part ou si les crises de Dudley m'agace un peu trop je changerais le coupable en souris. Sur ce, je monte dans ma chambre.**

Il amorça quelque pas vers le hall d'entrée avant de s'arrêter et de faire volteface.

**\- Oh. Oncle Vernon devra m'emmener demain à Londres et le 1****er**** Septembre à la gare de King Cross pour que je puisse aller dans une superbe école de magie. C'est évidemment non négociable.**

La lettre dans sa poche sembla s'agiter et devint agréablement chaude. La superbe école de magie avait apprécié le compliment. Sans y faire attention, bien qu'il mourait d'envie de lever les yeux au ciel, Harry ouvrit son placard, attrapa le peu d'affaire qu'il possédait et monta dans la chambre de son cousin. Il sorti tout ce qui ne l'intéressait pas dans le couloir et ferma la porte à clé.

Qu'il était bon d'être un sorcier. La magie sans baguette l'avait épuisé mais au vue des visages blafards des derniers membres de sa famille, cela valait le coup. Il fallait qu'il marque le coup tout de suite puisqu'il ne pourrait plus le faire après être entré à Poudlard. Dès l'instant où il passerait les portes du château, sa trace serait connue du ministère et il risquait d'avoir de gros problème s'il faisait de la magie en dehors de l'école.

Il observa la chambre autour de lui, une télévision, un bureau presque neuf, une armoire en bon état. En quelque minute, il venait de transformer l'enfer des Dursley en paradis avec 3 idiots à son service. Certes, ce n'était pas digne du survivant mais il était fatiguer d'être le survivant de toute façon. Cette vie-là ne serait pas un échec. Et tous ceux qui l'avaient ennuyé dans sa vie précédente allaient le regretter. Enfin un peu. Il ne s'était pas transformé en monstre non plus mais son côté Serpentard avait immanquablement prit le dessus.

Une fois correctement installer dans sa toute nouvelle chambre, il soupira de bonheur, étalé sur le lit de son cousin. Non, SON lit !

La lettre dans sa pocha s'agita de nouveau et Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ignorait que les lettres de Poudlard bougeaient lorsqu'elle n'était pas lue. Il l'ouvrit simplement rangea l'enveloppe dans son nouveau bureau, la notion « sous le placard » pourrait lui être utile plus tard.

Il déplia le parchemin, s'attendant à lire une lettre de McGonagall lui indiquant qu'il était admis à Poudlard et qu'elle attendait son hibou. Tiens, il fallait qu'il pense à acheter Hedwige quand il ira au chemin de traverse demain. Il sourit à la pensée de revoir sa chouette.

Se faisant une note mentale, bien qu'acheter Hedwige allait être la première chose qu'il ferait demain, il retourna son attention sur sa lettre avant d'hausser un sourcil d'étonnement.

Rien.

Il n'y avait rien d'inscrit. C'était un parchemin vierge.

Harry soupira. Même quand il parvenait à résoudre ses problèmes, de nouvelles merdes venaient lui casser les pieds. Quel était le problème cette fois ? Il n'était pas inscrit à Poudlard finalement ?

La lettre s'illumina et non sans rappeler au survivant le journal de Riddle lors de sa seconde année, des inscriptions apparurent au fur et à mesure.

_Tu n'as pas bientôt fini d'être aussi négatif. Quel est l'intérêt que je t'envoie une lettre d'inscription puisque tu sais déjà que tu es inscrit et qu'il faut envoyer un hibou avant le 31 juillet ?_

**\- Qu'est-ce que… ? Qui es-tu ?** Demanda le survivant en fixant la lettre sous toutes les coutures.

Les précédentes phrases s'effacèrent et laissèrent place à de nouvelles.

_C'est moi, Poudlard. On s'est rencontré lors de la bataille finale. Tu te souviens ? Les lettres d'inscriptions ne sont pas écrites par McGonagall. C'est moi qui les rédige. Contrairement à elle, les fondateurs mon donné le pouvoir de repérer chaque jeune sorcier en âge de venir étudier. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le sujet. Comment se passe ta renaissance ?_

**\- Pas trop mal. **Sourit le Survivant.

_C'est ce que j'ai constaté. Temps que tu auras cette lettre sur toi, je serais capable de voir ce qu'il se passe autour de toi._

**\- Tu as dit que tu m'aiderais à réparer mes erreurs. Pourquoi m'avoir fait revenir à cette époque? Pourquoi pas avant ? J'aurais peut-être pu sauver mes parents.**

_J'ai du mal à imaginer comment tu aurais accompli un tel miracle alors que tu n'aurais été qu'un bébé de quelques mois…_

Bien qu'il s'agissait que de lettre sur un parchemin jaunis, Harry ressenti le ton moqueur de la phrase.

**\- J'aurais trouvé quelque chose.** Fit le survivant têtu. Ah, il redevenait un Griffondor. Il n'était pas un Chapeauflou pour rien.

_Quand bien même je l'aurais voulu, cela m'était impossible. Je t'ai fait revenir aussi loin dans le passé qu'il mettait permis de le faire. Je ne pouvais te faire remonter le temps que jusqu'à notre rencontre._

**\- Notre rencontre ?** Fit le survivant. Il était persuadé ne pas avoir vu de femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux gris aujourd'hui.

_La première fois que tu as rencontré Poudlard, en l'occurrence moi, c'était aujourd'hui, en prenant dans tes mains la lettre d'inscription. Les lettre sont faites de ma magie et font donc partie de moi._

Harry avait depuis longtemps abandonné toute recherche de logique, il ne fit donc qu'acquiescer.

_Garde cette lettre avec toi jusqu'à ton arrivé à Poudlard. On pourra communiquer grâce à elle._

Le survivant hocha la tête. Poudlard était une école de magie, elle devait connaitre d'innombrable choses…

_Je serais effectivement le meilleur professeur que tu n'aies jamais eu._


	3. Chapitre 2 - Gringotts

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : T

**Bashing** : Albus Dumbledore, Ministère de la magie.

**Autres** : Merci à Lyrellys pour m'avoir aidée à corriger les fautes !

Chapitre 2 : Gringotts

Harry n'eut jamais aussi bien dormi que cette nuit-là. Il s'étira paresseusement dans les draps -qu'il avait changés la veille- tel un chat. Aujourd'hui serait assurément une bonne journée. Il regarda l'heure indiquée par le réveil présent sur la table de nuit non loin de lui.

9h28.

Il sourit. C'était bien la première fois qu'il pouvait faire une grasse matinée chez les Dursley. Harry tendit l'oreille. Toute la maison était calme. Pas un son plus haut que l'autre. Vernon et Pétunia Dursley étaient si terrorisé de déranger leur neveu qu'ils ne parlaient qu'en chuchotant très bas et grondaient Dudley à la moindre de ses jérémiades trop sonores.

D'un mouvement lent, Harry se leva et grimaça de dégoût en enfilant des vêtements trop grands pour lui. Vivement qu'il refasse sa garde-robe. Il avait vraiment honte de sortir habillé ainsi. Avant de quitter la pièce, il n'oublia pas de glisser sa lettre d'inscription -ou plutôt de communication avec Poudlard- dans sa poche. Il était toujours aussi déstabilisé de parler avec l'essence même de l'école mais après tout, ce n'était pas la chose la plus étonnante qu'il ait rencontré.

D'un pas serein il descendit les marches, faisant attention à fortement appuyer sur la troisième en partant du bas pour que le grincement qui en suivit prévienne les Dursley de son arrivée.

Des bruits de pas précipités sur le parquet et un claquement de porte plus tard, la cuisine était déserte avant même que le survivant y ait mis un pied. Le petit déjeuner avait été servi pour lui à sa plus grande satisfaction.

Il s'installa, s'empara de la télécommande et pour la première fois de sa vie put choisir le programme alors qu'il était à la table des Dursley. Et le tout, sans les Dursley. Vraiment, cette nouvelle vie commençait bien.

Il termina son petit déjeuner et parti prendre une douche. Avant de monter les escaliers, il lança d'une voix forte pour être entendu par son oncle qui se cachait dans la véranda.

**\- On part pour Londres dans 30 minutes !**

Satisfait, il se prépara, prenant une douche bien chaude et s'habilla avant de retourner dans le hall une demi-heure plus tard. Vernon l'attendait déjà, le visage un peu mauve… ou peut-être vert. Ah non, finalement il était affreusement pâle. Harry s'en désintéressa vite, il ne cessait de changer de couleur de toute façon. Il prit place à l'arrière de la voiture familiale tandis que son oncle prenait le volant dans un silence presque pesant.

Harry ne s'en plaignit pas, cela lui permit de se faire une liste de course mentale. Il nota les choses indispensables dans un coin de sa tête mais prévoyait de faire du lèche-vitrine toute la journée.

Le trajet fut quand même assez long. Lorsqu'enfin la voiture de l'oncle Vernon se gara devant le chaudron Baveur, Harry soupira de soulagement. Il avait hâte d'acheter son matériel scolaire. Sa chouette lui manquait, sa baguette aussi.

Dès l'instant où il referma la portière derrière lui, l'oncle Vernon démarra rapidement pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de son neveu qui était sans aucun doute dangereux. Le survivant n'y fit même pas attention. Il passa la porte du chaudron Baveur avec le sourire en prenant soin de cacher sa cicatrice à l'aide de ses cheveux.

Inutile de créer une émeute, cela ne ferait que le ralentir. Il y avait un temps pour tout.

**\- Bonjour.** Dit-il à Tom, le patron du chaudron Baveur. **J'aimerai aller sur le chemin de traverse, s'il vous plait.**

Harry lui lança son plus innocent sourire pour que l'homme ne pose pas trop de question sur le pourquoi du comment un enfant de 10 ans souhaitait aller seul sur le chemin de traverse.

Heureusement pour lui, les sorciers se fichaient bien que des enfants se baladent sans surveillance dans une rue très fréquentée.

Tom le mena dans la cour arrière et tapota les briques dans un ordre précis. Harry le remercia rapidement avant de commencer sa matinée shopping sorcier. L'après-midi serait réservé au shopping moldu.

Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers la banque des sorciers. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la première porte gardée par deux gobelins en uniforme il se stoppa.

Enfer et Damnation ! C'est Hagrid qui possédait sa clé ! Comment était-il supposé faire ses achats sans argent ?!

Non attendez. Meilleur question : Comment se faisait-il que ce soit Hagrid qui possède sa clé ?

Harry souffla du nez, frustré. Il était coincé.

La lettre de Poudlard s'agita un peu. Le survivant plongea la main dans sa poche et la sortit. Poudlard avait-elle une solution ?

_Bien sûr que j'ai une solution. Et elle est simple. Va voir les gobelins et explique ta situation._

Celui-qui-a-survécu roula des yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple.

_Just do it._ Furent les mots qui illuminèrent le parchemin.

Soupirant, Harry rangea sa lettre et entra dans la banque sous le regard curieux des deux gobelins qui l'avaient observé s'énerver tout seul. Encore un né-moldu un peu fou, se dirent-ils.

Le sorcier n'y fit pas attention et s'approcha du premier gobelin libre qu'il trouva et se présenta.

**\- Et est-ce que monsieur Potter à sa clé ?** Demanda la petite créature après l'avoir écouté.

**\- Non.**

**\- Non ?**

**\- Non.**

La lettre s'agita à nouveau et sous le regard indifférent du gobelin, Harry regarda rapidement ce qui s'y inscrivit.

_Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans : « Explique ta situation » ?_

Le survivant la rangea rapidement et se tourna vers le gobelin qui lui lançait un regard glacial.

**\- Ma clé est détenue par le garde-chasse de l'école de Poudlard.**

Le vieux gobelin -y en avait-il des jeunes ?- eu un sourire mauvais. Visiblement, il n'en croyait pas un mot. Mais était-ce étonnant ? Qui ferait le garde-chasse d'une école de magie avec la clé d'un futur élève ? Même Harry se le demandait.

**\- Bien. Peut-être monsieur Potter accepterait-il de se soumettre à un test de sang ?**

**\- Tout dépend de la quantité de sang nécessaire.** Répondit Harry pas plus inquiet que cela.

Cette fois ce fut un sourire amusé qui prit place sur le visage du banquier. Enfin… discrètement.

**\- Suivez-moi.**

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. » Pensa le survivant.

Pourtant il hocha la tête et suivit la petite créature à travers divers couloirs avant d'entrer dans un bureau. Là, le gobelin le fit asseoir et lui donna un bol. Intrigué, le survivant lança un regard au gobelin avant de regarder autour de lui les différentes issues au cas où celui-ci tenterait de l'égorger pour remplir le bol de son sang.

**\- Veuillez-vous piquer avec cette aiguille et laissé tomber une goutte de votre sang dans ce bol. Je tiens à préciser que le test de sang n'est pas gratuit, il vous sera facturé 30 Mornilles.**

Harry observa le gobelin. Il ne perdait pas le nord celui-là. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas comme si 30 Mornilles allaient lui manquer.

Le sorcier attrapa l'aiguille et fit ce qui lui était demandé. Lorsque la goutte de sang toucha le fond du bol, celui-ci s'illumina et changea de couleur pour devenir d'un rouge aussi sombre que les pupilles du gobelin.

**\- Bonjour monsieur Potter, et bienvenue à la banque de Gringotts.** Fit la créature en changeant d'humeur. Il avait presque l'air… sympathique.

Harry en frissonna d'horreur. C'était purement et simplement effrayant.

**\- Nous vous attendions.** Continua le gobelin.

« Ah bon ? »

Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs, bureaux, salles de coffres, cages de dragons, encore des bureaux, des galeries, d'autres couloirs et toujours plus de bureaux, ils arrivèrent tous les deux devant une immense porte de bois massif.

Pourquoi y avait-il une porte aussi grande alors que les gobelins n'atteignaient pas le mètre 20 cela le dépassait, mais passons.

Le gobelin qui l'avait guidé à travers toute la banque le laissa là sans d'autres explications. Harry observa ce qui l'entourait avant d'hausser les épaules et de choisir une direction au hasard pour partir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer le moindre mouvement. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à un autre gobelin -presque totalement semblable au premier-. Celui-ci lui fit un rapide signe de la tête et l'invita à entrer.

Le survivant soupira en comprenant ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de la grande porte. Bon sang, encore des bureaux.

**\- Le directeur Ragnok va vous recevoir, monsieur Potter**. Annonça le nouveau gobelin en se tenant devant une porte richement décorée.

« Le directeur ? »

Harry ne dit rien mais son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Pourquoi le directeur de Gringotts désirait le rencontrer ? Une fois de plus, la lettre s'agita dans sa poche et il regarda ce que Poudlard avait à lui dire.

_Aie confiance. Tu es un noble, Harry. Les nobles ont beaucoup d'argent. Tu as beaucoup d'argent. Les gobelins aiment…_ Le dernier mot fut rapidement barré puis remplacé… _détestent moins les sorciers qui ont de l'argent._

Pas vraiment rassuré, le survivant pénétra dans le bureau le plus important de la banque lorsqu'on l'invita à le faire. Un gobelin était installé derrière un immense bureau en bois massif et le regardait par-dessus des lunettes en demi-lune.

Était-ce la version gobeline de Dumbledore ? Harry espérait que non.

**\- Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes en avance. Notre rendez-vous n'était prévu que le jour de votre onzième anniversaire.**

**\- Notre rendez-vous ?** Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait décidément plus rien.

Ragnok fronça les sourcils.

**\- Le rendez-vous pour la succession.** Expliqua-t-il.

Mais son explication n'aida pas vraiment Harry.

**\- Je ne comprends pas.** Fit le brun après un instant de réflexion.

**\- Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas au courant de ce rendez-vous ?**

**\- En effet.** Dit Harry. **Je ne suis pas au courant d'un quelconque rendez-vous avec un membre de Gringotts et encore moins le jour de mon anniversaire. J'étais simplement venu à la banque retirer de l'argent et je ne serais pas revenu avant l'année prochaine.**

**\- Cela est fort étonnant, monsieur Potter. Vos tuteurs magiques auraient dû vous en informer il y a plusieurs semaines.**

**\- Mes tuteurs ne sont pas magiques. Ce sont des moldus et s'ils avaient la moindre connaissance de la fortune qui roupille dans mes coffres nul doute qu'ils auraient déjà tout dilapidé. Je préfère donc qu'ils continuent d'ignorer l'existence de Gringotts.**

**\- Je ne parlais pas de votre famille moldue, monsieur Potter. Mais de vos tuteurs magiques. C'est-à-dire. Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore et Lady Alice Londubat. Bien que Lady Londubat soit dans l'incapacité de vous fournir toutes les informations nécessaires, ce n'est pas le cas de lord Dumbledore.**

Une colère sourde commença à s'emparer du sorcier. Combien de choses Dumbledore lui avait-il caché ?

**\- Je ne connais aucun lord Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, monsieur. Je n'ai appris qu'hier l'existence du monde magique et ma véritable nature de sorcier.**

**\- Voila quelque chose de fort fâcheux et inquiétant. Je pense que nous devrions remettre cette conversation pour notre entretien dans quelques jours. Vous n'êtes pas encore âgé de 11 ans. Je suis donc forcé par la loi à passer sous silence certaines informations. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai que vous reveniez à la banque de Gringotts lors de votre anniversaire.** Proposa le gobelin.

**\- J'aimerai beaucoup avoir les réponses à mes questions. Je reviendrais donc dans 8 jours.**

C'est donc en colère, intrigué et méfiant qu'il quitta la banque après être passé par son coffre personnel. Il respira profondément pendant quelques secondes pour se calmer avant de prendre en main sa lettre de Poudlard.

_Inutile de te mettre dans un état pareil. Tu verras bien ce qu'il en est réellement dans 8 jours, pour l'instant, tu as une chouette à acheter et tu dois rapidement répondre pour ton inscription, sans quoi, Hagrid va venir te voir chez les Dursley et je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée._

Effectivement, cela n'en était pas une.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Le chemin de Traverse

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : T

**Bashing** : Albus Dumbledore, Ministère de la magie, Ron Weasley.

Chapitre 3 : Le chemin de traverse

Il ne lui fallut que 6 minutes pour se rendre au _Royaume du hibou_. 2 de plus pour trouver Hedwige, qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille et 5 autres pour passer à la caisse. Une fois dehors, il fixa un peu sa chouette.

Il était si pressé de la retrouver qu'il n'avait pas pensé que la balader à travers toute la rue sorcière et le Londres moldu serait handicapant. Il s'installa sur le banc d'un petit parc coincé entre une boutique de chaudron et un immeuble tordu pour réfléchir.

Presque machinalement, il ouvrit la cage et passa ses doigts dans les plumes blanches de la chouette.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué !

**\- Pourrais-tu m'attendre au 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging ?** Demanda-t-il après un moment.

Hedwige hulula d'accord avant de quitter la cage et de s'envoler. Voilà une bonne chose de faite !

Satisfait, le survivant retourna à ses achats. Il commença par ce qui lui manquait le plus. Sa baguette.

La visite chez Ollivander se passa presque de la même façon que la première fois. En sortant, Harry contempla sa baguette. Etait-il réellement destiné à obtenir une baguette liée à celle de Voldemort ou était-ce l'horcruxe coincé dans son front qui était à l'origine de ce choix ? Il allait falloir qu'il fasse quelque chose pour cet horcruxe d'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas partager son corps avec une autre âme. Surtout celle-ci !

Celui-qui-a-vaincu s'élança tranquillement vers les autres boutiques de sa liste mentale. Il commença par acheter une malle où il pourrait entreposer ses futurs achats. Il prit une valise bien plus performante que sa malle d'origine. Il avait maintenant un espace si grand qu'il pourrait y vivre facilement. Tel une tente de la famille Weasley. Sa nouvelle malle possédait un nombre conséquent de sort : allègement, antivol, anti-bruit, rangement automatique, détection de présence extérieur, alarme, illusion moldu, rétrécissement à pression. Harry ne fit pas vraiment attention au reste des sorts. Peut-être lui seraient-ils utile un jour mais en attendant, c'est cette malle qui lui faisait envie et c'est donc cette malle qu'il prendrait ! Il était riche et bien que cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'il le savait, il n'avait jamais vraiment profité de son argent. Cela devait changer. La boutique dans laquelle il se trouvait proposait également de très bon télescope et balance. Avec un air de Serpentard satisfait, Harry acheta les plus chers qu'il put trouver. Oh oui, il était temps qu'il dépense un peu son argent pour lui et personne d'autre.

Après être sortit, il entreprit de se rendre à la boutique suivante mais un mouvement, maintenant habituel, secoua sa poche. Harry attrapa sa lettre et la déplia.

_Direction l'apothicaire mon grand, il est temps que tu ais une liste de course._

« Et qui va me la fournir ? »

_La meilleure personne possible : Moi !_

Dès lors, une liste incroyablement longue se déroula sous ses yeux. Elle était si fournit que le parchemin jaunis s'agrandit à son tour et tomba jusqu'au sol laissant le sorcier hausser un sourcil en constatant avec effarement qu'il ne connaissait pas la moitié des ingrédients inscrits.

Mais à quoi toutes ses choses allait-elle bien pouvoir lui servir ?

Une petite note apparue dans la marge de la lettre.

_A avoir une éducation décente. Maintenant, shopping !_

Avec un soupire, Harry se dirigea vers l'apothicaire. Il tendit la lettre au gérant qui en fit tomber ses lunettes.

**\- Je suis navré, jeune homme mais la plupart de ses ingrédient sont très rare et donc extrêmement cher. Je ne pense pas que tu aies assez d'ar-**

D'un léger mouvement de cheveux, Harry dévoila sa légendaire cicatrice. Le vendeur en fit tomber une seconde fois les lunettes qu'il était pourtant parvenu à remettre sur son nez.

**\- L'argent n'est pas un problème.**

**\- Oh, monsieur Potter ! Mille excuses, je vous prépare ca tout de suite. Je suppose que vous devez obtenir des cours différents de la plupart des élèves ! Votre commande sera prête dans moins d'une heure.**

**\- C'est très gentil à vous mais j'ai besoin de cette lettre pour continuer mes courses en attendant.**

La lettre se scinda en deux avant même que le vendeur n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Voilà qui résolvait le problème.

Il salua l'apothicaire qui n'arrivait toujours pas à remettre sa paire de lunette sur le bout de son nez et lui affirma revenir dans une heure.

A présent, Poudlard lui demanda de se rendre dans une librairie. Harry obéi. Avait-il le choix de toute façon ? Surement, mais il n'allait certainement pas se mettre sa meilleur chance de réussir sa vie à dos.

C'est donc la lettre en main qu'il pénétrât dans la librairie Fleury et Bott.

Et là, ce fut un cauchemar sans nom qui débuta. Plus il avançait à travers les rayons, plus la liste d'ouvrage qu'il devait acheter s'agrandissait. Il acheta tous les manuels scolaires qu'il put trouver. Chaque sujet y passa. Botanique, Potion, Métamorphose, Sorts et Enchantements, Défense Contre les Force du Mal, Arithmancie, Soin en Créatures Magiques, Astronomie, Histoire de la Magie, Divination…

**\- Divination ?!** Chuchota presque furieusement le survivant. **Il n'y a pas plus inutile comme matière !**

_Ça, c'est uniquement parce que tu avais un professeur complètement incompétent. _Répondit Poudlard sur le papier jaunis._ La divination est vraiment une magie intéressante à condition qu'elle soit correctement interprétée et surtout correctement enseignée._

Harry soupira en attrapant pas moins de quatre livres sur le sujet.

Mais si ce n'était que les manuels scolaires qu'il avait à acheter, cela irait encore mais ce fut loin d'être le cas. Poudlard lui fit acheter des documentaires, des biographies (Merlin, Nicolas Flamel, les Fondateurs et même Albus Dumbledore.) Il grogna en attrapant le dernier. Avait-il vraiment besoin de connaitre un peu plus ce manipulateur hypocrite ?

_Connaitre ses ennemis est important._ Fit Poudlard.

Harry lui accorda ce point.

Puis, après les biographies ce furent les essaies qu'il dut acheter. Essaies qui traitaient de sujets aussi riche que variés. Il dut ajouter des dictionnaires et livres de langues à son panier déjà bien garnit. Anglais, Français, Espagnol, Allemand, Gobelbabil. Ensuite vinrent les livres sur l'économie sorcière de Grande Bretagne ainsi que la politique aussi bien britannique que mondial.

Il commençait à pâlir et senti une goutte de sueur longer sa tempe en contemplant son panier qui débordait littéralement de livre qui était loin d'être tous intéressant. Certes, il était motivé à réellement apprendre par lui-même mais cela commençait à faire beaucoup trop ! Il n'était pas Hermione !

_Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne vas pas apprendre tout cela en 1 an. Tu as 7 longues années devant toi plus toute une vie non gâcher si on réussit notre projet. Et ne panique pas maintenant parce que c'est loin d'être fini. Il te faut encore des livres sur l'actualité, les coutumes et traditions sorcière, l'étiquette aristocratique, les gobelins, un abonnement au chicaneur, Daily prophète et sorcière hebdo._

**\- Pourquoi sorcière hebdo ? Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça. **Dit-il sans comprendre.

_C'est vrai. Mais moi j'ai envie de lire ce magazine, et comme tu t'en doute, je ne peux pas m'abonné moi-même. Doooonc tu va le faire pour moi. N'est-ce pas ?_

Misère, il n'était pas rendu.

Lorsqu'il passa à la caisse, le vendeur, Maxime de son petit nom, n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu un client acheter autant de livre à la fois et encore moins un client de 10 ans, seul qui plus est.

Mais Maxime n'allait pas s'en plaindre, nul doute qu'il allait avoir une prime maintenant. Avec un sourire, il enregistra chaque livre et proposa même de les rétrécir pour son prestigieux client.

Harry accepta volontiers et rangea ses achats dans sa malle avant de quitter la boutique sous le regard curieux du reste de la populace qui se trouvait là.

Le survivant traina sa malle vers la direction de l'apothicaire, il allait bientôt être l'heure de récupérer sa commande. Son regard fut attiré par une devanture de magasin dans lequel il avait rarement si ce n'est jamais mis les pieds. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage. Il avait envie de s'amuser.

C'est sans attendre qu'il entra dans le magasin de farce et attrape Pirouette et Badin, certes, cela n'atteindrait jamais la qualité et l'originalité des frère Weasley mais c'était déjà bien pour un début.

_Tu es un enfant, c'est mignon._ Commenta Poudlard une fois que le survivant ait payé ses achats.

**\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en être un dans ma première vie, je vais arranger cela.**

Harry se dépêcha maintenant de rejoindre l'apothicaire, il allait être en retard. Et il était loin d'avoir terminé ses courses du coté sorcier. Il était pourtant presque 11h 30.

L'apothicaire le remercia infiniment pour ses achats que le survivant paya rubis sur l'ongle. En voilà un autre qui allait avoir une prime.

Celui-qui-a-survécu reprit sa liste mentale. Il devait encore aller dans quelques boutique avant d'avoir droit à sa pause déjeuner et de partir faire les magasins dans le Londres moldu.

Il passa en revue les boutiques qui lui restait et Poudlard les inscrits sur la lettre.

\- Madame Guipure

\- Papeterie magique

\- Au bon chaudron

\- La boutique de Quidditch

\- Barjow et Beurk.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Barjow et Beurk ? Pourquoi irait-il dans une telle boutique ?

_Parce qu'il te manque encore quelques livres que tu ne trouveras que là-bas._ Ecrivit Poudlard.

Le survivant ne fit que soupirer sans protester. Très bien, il irait à Barjow et Beurk.

En moins d'une dizaine de minutes, le chaudron, les plumes et l'encre furent achetés. Au bon chaudron et papeterie magique s'effacèrent de la liste. Harry décida d'aller voir madame Guipure en dernier et partie donc en direction de la boutique de Quidditch.

Il voulait un balai.

Il est vrai que les premières années ne doivent pas en posséder mais les règles ne s'était jusqu'à maintenant jamais appliquer à lui. McGonagall lui avait offert un balai après tout. Le PROFESSEUR McGonagall ! Si le corps enseignant ne respectait pas leur propre règle il ne voyait pas pourquoi il le ferait lui-même.

C'est donc avec un nimbus 2000 tout neuf qu'il sortit de la boutique. Il le rangea rapidement dans sa malle alors que de nombreux enfants jaloux le regardaient de loin.

Barjow et Beurk maintenant. Harry appuya sur le bouton pressoir de sa malle pour la faire rapetisser et l'enfouit dans sa poche. L'allée des embrumes n'était pas des plus sûr.

**\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé acheter là ?** Demanda Harry à voix basse alors qu'il se tenait devant la boutique peu fréquentable.

La lettre s'illumina. Des titres de livres apparurent et parfois seulement des références lorsque le livre en question ne possédait pas de titre.

_Donne ça au vendeur et tache d'avoir l'air riche et aristocrate._

**\- Comme Malfoy ?**

_C'est ça, joue les Malfoy ce sera parfait._

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, alors que le vendeur termina de lire la liste, il lança un regard à Harry qui le lui rendit. Il imita presque à la perfection le regard arrogant et dédaigneux de Malfoy junior. Le vendeur grogna et partit dans l'arrière-boutique sans un bruit avant de revenir une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec les livres demandés. La sommes que paya Harry fut astronomique mais il ne dit rien et quitta Barjow et Beurk d'un pas pressé en rangeant ses nouvelles acquisitions dans sa malle.

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est comme bouquin, d'ailleurs **? Demanda-t-il finalement.

_Magie noir, magie de sang, magie rituel, runes obscures, créatures maléfique et alliance sombre._

Harry s'étrangla. Avait-il bien lut ?!

_Ooooh, fait pas ton Poufsouffle. Ce n'est que quelques bouquins. Et puis il est temps que tu sache ce qu'est réellement la magie noir._

Harry ne répondit pas. Bien qu'il appréciait peu d'être comparé à un Poufsouffle.

_C'est une super maison Poufsouffle… enfin ca l'était avant que les directives donnée au choixpeau ne change._

Harry ne comprit pas mais ne s'intéressa pas plus, il commençait réellement à manquer de temps. La dernière boutique fut madame Guipure : prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers. La propriétaire, madame Guipure donc, était, ce jour-là, habiller d'une robe sorcière d'un orange si pétant qu'Harry en fut aveuglé quelques instants.

« Merde, mes yeux ! »

Avec une vue encore un peu troublé, il ne parvint pas à esquiver une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Après une légère collision inévitable, le survivant cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lâcher bêtement :

**\- Hermione ?**


	5. Chapitre 4 - Ami ?

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : T

**Bashing** : Albus Dumbledore, Ministère de la magie, Ron Weasley.

**Note** : Pardon pour ce retard. Ce chapitre aurait dû sortir samedi mais j'ai été quelque peu retardée. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4 : Amis ?

**\- Hermione ?**

La gamine de onze ans qu'il venait de bousculer le regarda étrangement. Elle eut beau chercher dans sa mémoire, ce garçon face à elle ne lui disait absolument rien. Et pourtant, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait une excellente mémoire. Mais là, non, aucun souvenir. Le brun aux grands yeux verts était un illustre inconnu, elle en était certaine.

Alors comment diable connaissait-il son nom ?

**\- Nous nous connaissons ? **Fit-elle avec politesse et un peu embarrassée.

**\- Euh, non ! **Répondit Harry par reflexe encore étonné de la croiser ici. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

Au loin, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, à peu près 7 heures de route en voiture ou en utilisant le Poudlard express, 5 heures si vous préférez les trains moldu -bien plus rapide et confortable-, 39 heures si vous êtes un sportif et que vous souhaitez y aller en vélo, ou 129 heures si vous voulez vous balader à pied, enfin bref, à Poudlard donc, une vielle entité à l'allure de jeune femme se frappa le front du plat de la main en maugréant un fort élégant :

**\- Mais quel abruti... jamais vu ça !... Qu'est-ce qui ma prit de miser sur lui ?... Un tel crétin... je vous jure... Comment on fait maintenant ?... mais qu'il est con... mais qu'il est débile !... Un QI d'huitre ce môme !**

Mais revenons à notre sorcier à lunette et son ami aux longues dents.

**\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? **Demanda Hermione, méfiante.

Là, maintenant, il lui fallait une excuse. Une excuse plausible. Quelques choses d'invérifiable qui convaincrait n'importe qui, même Hermione. Il fallait qu'il trouve cette excuse rapidement. Il connaissait la jeune fille. Elle ne le lâcherait plus si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il connaissait son nom. Sa soif de connaisse était bien trop grande. Mais quelle excuse pourrait-il bien sortir ? Il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Trop de pression, pas assez de temps. Où était son côté Serpentard quand il avait besoin de lui ?

**\- Euh... c'est de la magie ? **Dit-il finalement

Au loin, à plusieurs centaine de kilomètres, Poudlard dû s'assoir. Là, elle touchait vraiment le fond. Elle cherchait dans ses nombreuses connaissances ce qui pourrait avoir un QI inférieur à celui d'une huitre pour pouvoir trouver un nouveau surnom au survivant. De sa vie -au combien longue- elle n'avait jamais entendu d'excuse aussi stupide, aussi bâclée, aussi médiocre. Non vraiment, impossible que cela fonctionne.

**\- Vraiment ? **Fit la brune avec des yeux qui s'illuminait. **C'est incroyable ! Moi aussi je suis une sorcière ! Il faut absolument que j'apprenne à faire ça !** **J'ai encore du mal à imaginer que la magie existe mais maintenant je veux tout savoir !**

Cette fois, Poudlard grogna :"Non mais là j'abandonne. Tous des débiles."

**\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment te l'apprendre, c'est un... don... de naissance. **Continua de s'enfoncer Harry.

Voyant la mine déçu il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter.

**\- Mais si tu veux je peux t'apprendre plein d'autre chose. Comme transformer une tasse en souris ou faire venir les objets à toi...**

Et en moins de 30 secondes, il était devenu le nouveau meilleur ami d'Hermione Granger. Bien plus facile que la première fois où il avait dû affronter un Troll.

Ils discutèrent un long moment pendant que Madame Guipure prenait leurs mesures et fabriquait leurs uniformes de Poudlard. Enfin... discuter était un bien grand mot. Hermione faisait un monologue monstrueux sur tout ce qu'elle fera une fois arrivée à Poudlard et Harry l'écoutait tant bien que mal, souriant de son innocence et de ses fausses idées sur ce que serait Poudlard.

Allait-il lui dire que la répartition n'était pas un gros examen de connaissance ?

Non.

De toute façon, il doutait qu'elle l'écouterait.

Lorsqu'après une heure ils quittèrent la boutique, Harry se rendis compte que les parents d'Hermione l'attendait juste devant l'entrée. Ils avaient l'air assez mal à l'aise et le père discutait activement avec une vielle femme à l'allure sévère. McGonagall.

Le survivant manqua de s'étouffer. Heureusement, le professeur de métamorphose ne l'avait pas remarqué. D'un mouvement rapide de la main, il vérifia que sa mèche était bien en place pour cacher sa cicatrice et chuchota à Hermione.

**\- Ce sont tes parents ? **Au hochement de tête qu'il reçut, il continua. **Qui est la vielle femme avec eux ?**

**\- Oh ! C'est le professeur McGonagall. Elle vient nous aider à faire des courses. Comme mes parents sont moldu, on a besoin d'un guide. Elle m'a expliqué que pour chaque né moldu, un professeur venait lui apporter sa lettre pour Poudlard en personne.**

Plait-il ?

Certes, Harry n'était pas un né-moldu mais Dumbledore, Hagrid et McGonagall savait qu'il vivait chez des moldu. Pourquoi personne n'était venu le voir. Pourquoi était-ce Hagrid qui s'est présenté à lui alors qu'il n'est pas professeur, surtout qu'il est venu le 31 juillet, la date limite pour envoyer un hibou...

Harry secoua la tête, il y penserait plus tard. Là, il ferait mieux de partir, et vite. Il n'avait pas envie que Minerva rapporte au directeur qu'elle l'avait croisé ici... Il salua rapidement Hermione, lui promettant qu'il se retrouverait dans le Poudlard express sans faute. Elle lui cria en retour qu'elle avait hâte d'apprendre à transformer les tasses en souris.

Elle ne perdait pas le nord.

Celui-qui-a-survécu et qui venait de s'échapper parvint à atteindre la porte du chaudron baveur. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, miniaturisa discrètement sa malle pour la ranger dans sa poche et sortie du coté moldu.

Il continua le reste de ses courses tranquillement et bien plus serein, de ce côté-ci il ne risquait pas de croiser qui que ce soit. Il acheta de nouveau vêtement, à sa taille merci pour lui, des réserve de nourriture, au cas où, des fournitures scolaire. Il aimait bien les plumes mais en vérité ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on avait inventé le stylo. C'était nettement moins casse pied.

Lorsque sa malle fut rempli presque à ras bord de choses et d'autres, il se cacha dans une ruelle déserte, sortie son nimbus 2000, rétrécit sa malle, se désillusionna et s'envola vers le 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging.

Le trajet fut long est c'est avec un profond soupir de soulagement qu'il se posa dans le jardin des Dursley. Lorsqu'il passa la porte de la véranda, il ne put entendre que trois grand cri d'effroi. Les Dursley le fixaient bêtement tandis qu'ils étaient assis à table pour le goûter de Dudley.

**\- C-C-Comment est tu revenu ?** Demanda Pétunia alors qu'elle frappait violement le dos de son fils qui s'étouffait avec son gâteau.

**\- J'ai volé sur un balai. Et regardez un peu ce que j'ai acheté.** Fit-il en sortant sa baguette avec un sourire. **Je vais pouvoir faire encore plus de magie.**

Son oncle et sa tante devinrent blanc tandis que Dudley devenait bleu. Il s'étouffait vraiment cet idiot.

**\- Ouste.** Fit Harry avec un mouliné du poignet.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, la famille moldu s'était enfuit. Harry sourit, c'était encore plus efficace que n'importe quel sort. Il monta tranquillement l'escalier et s'affala sur son lit. Cette journée avait épuisé toute son énergie. Il se redressa en sursautant lorsqu'un hululement se fit entendre.

Sur le bord de sa fenêtre, Hedwige attendait patiemment que le sorcier daigne lui ouvrir.

Harry se précipita presque sur la fenêtre pour faire rentrer sa chouette et sortit la cage luxueuse qu'il avait acheté pour elle. Il remplit la mangeoire en caressant paresseusement les plumes blanches. La chouette se laissa faire et ébouriffa ses plumes lorsque la main du survivant la laissa enfin tranquille.

**\- Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir Hedwige.** Dit Harry avec un sourire nostalgique.

Rattrapé par la fatigue, il retourna s'allonger sur son lit. Vraiment, le chemin de traverse avait pris toutes ses forces. Et il allait devoir retourner à la banque le jour de son onzième anniversaire ce qui n'était pas prévu du tout. Il appréhendait un peu cet entretien mais avait aussi hâte de connaitre enfin tout ce qu'il aurait dû savoir lors de sa première vie.

Il sortit sa lettre pour Poudlard, se demandant si cette dernière n'était pas au courant de quelque chose.

_Non. J'ai très peu d'information sur ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment t'aider. En revanche, je sais de nombreuses choses sur les us et coutume du monde sorcier. C'était une matière enseigné à Poudlard avant que Dumbledore ne devienne directeur. On y apprend que les jeunes lords issus de famille noble devaient se rendre à la banque de Grignott pour officialiser leur naissance -ou plutôt leur survit jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans- et leur héritage. Dans ton cas, c'est plus complexe puisque tu es le dernier de ta ligné. Mais les gobelins t'en parleront mieux que moi. Je n'ai pas envie de te gâcher la surprise. Evite cependant de me mentionner. On ne sait jamais._

Harry soupira. Décidant qu'il était trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui, il se coucha. Demain, il commencera à ouvrir certain livres que Poudlard lui avait fait acheter.

« J'ai hâte. » Pensa-t-il ironiquement en fermant les yeux.

Le lendemain, les rayons du soleil lui caressèrent le visage pour le réveiller. Il se leva de bonne humeur, prit une douche bien chaude et retourna dans sa chambre sans croisé le moindre Dursley.

Tant mieux.

A présent, il se tenait là, debout au milieu de la pièce, fixant sa malle et se demandant quoi faire. Par quoi commencer ? Il avait acheté tant de chose qu'il n'en savait rien. Incapable de se décider, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et s'empara de la lettre d'inscription.

**\- Bonjour.** Dit-il dans le vide.

_Bonjour._ Fut le mot s'inscrivant sur le parchemin jaunis. _Tu n'es pas obliger de parler à voix haute. J'entends les pensées qui me sont destiné lorsque tu tiens cette lettre._

« Juste celle qui te sont destiné ? » Demanda mentalement le survivant.

_Oui. Mais je peux lire tes pensées si je le souhaite. Mais celles qui me sont destiné, je les entends naturellement._

Harry hocha la tête. Il comprenait mieux. Mais quand il serait à Poudlard, il n'aura plus de lettre…

_C'est vrai. Mais tu seras dans l'école. Dans l'enceinte de l'école, j'entends les pensées qui me sont destinées. Tu n'auras plus besoin de lettre. Et je peux fouiller dans la tête de chaque élève._

Harry haussa les sourcils. Les fondateurs l'autorisent réellement à faire ça ?

_Oui et non. Je le fait très rarement. Et je ne peux le faire que si cela est bénéfique pour l'élève en question._

« Je vois. Tu ne vois donc pas tout ce qu'il y a dans la tête des élèves ? »

_Non. Uniquement ce que j'ai besoin de savoir pour les aider. Et heureusement d'ailleurs. Crois-moi bien que tu n'as pas envie de voir tout ce qui passe par la tête d'enfants en pleine puberté !_

Le survivant hocha à nouveau la tête. Cela pourra être utile. Mais revenons à ses premières préoccupations du moment. Par où devait-il commencer son apprentissage ?

_Envoie déjà ton hibou pour valider ton inscription._

Bigre ! Il avait déjà oublié le plus important en effet !

Attrapant un parchemin et une plume, Celui-qui-a-survécu écrivit rapidement sa lettre qu'il donna à Hedwige qui s'envola quelques instants plus tard. Une bonne chose de faite. Et maintenant ?

_Range un peu ta malle. Tu as pris une valise suffisamment grande pour y vivre. Installe une bibliothèque et met tous les livres que nous avons acheté. Trie-les et attrape le livre sur les gobelins intitulé « Les sorciers impoli »._

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Cela lui prit une bonne heure et lorsqu'enfin tout fut rangé, il sortit de la malle dans laquelle il s'était installé, le livre gobelin à la main. Il l'avait d'ailleurs vraiment bien choisit. Une bibliothèque, une réserve pour les ingrédients de potion, un laboratoire et une grande salle vide la composait.

S'installant confortablement sur son lit, il ouvrit le livre a la première page avant de froncer les sourcils. Mais quelle langue était-ce là ?

_C'est du Gobelbabil, la langue des gobelins. Ne t'en fait pas, je vais le traduire. Ce livre a été écrit par des gobelins. Il est très peu connu étant donné qu'aucun sorcier n'a eu l'idée de le traduire. Il explique à quel point les sorciers sont des êtres impolis et référence toute les erreurs commises par ceux-ci. Tu vas pouvoir les éviter et passer pour un noble très instruit. Les gobelins vont te manger dans la main si tu les traite correctement._

Hum… Poudlard aussi avait un côté Serpentard.

_Evidement. Tous les fondateur ont participé à ma création, j'ai donc leur trait de caractère._

Une petite note de bas de page apparu, comme si Poudlard espérait qu'Harry ne puisse la voir mais c'était mal le connaitre.

_Et aussi leurs défauts…_


	6. Chapitre 5 - Anniversaire

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : T

**Bashing** : Albus Dumbledore, Ministère de la magie, Ron Weasley.

Chapitre 5 : Anniversaire

Harry se réveilla doucement avec la vibration délicate de la lettre qu'il tenait encore dans sa main. Poudlard avait pris l'habitude de lui servir de réveil matin. Il avait veillé tard hier soir, comme tous les autres soirs de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, d'ailleurs. Apprendre la politesse gobeline était bien plus intéressant que ce qu'il pensait. Peut-être était-ce le sujet qui l'intéressait ou bien Poudlard qui avaient une façon bien à elle de donner des cours. Elle aimait particulièrement placer quelques anecdotes. Souvent drôle, parfois étrange et toujours un peu pitoyable pour faire vivre son cours. Ses 7 années d'études seraient bien plus distrayantes qu'il ne l'imaginait en achetant tous ses livres de cours.

Nul doute qu'à force de l'entendre rire seul dans sa chambre, les Dursley le prenaient pour un fou et l'évitait plus encore qu'avant. Mais il ne pouvait se retenir. Les gobelins avaient une culture très différentes des sorciers ce qui provoquait des situations assez cocasse. La plupart des sorciers ne souhaitaient pas être impolie avec les petites créatures. Ils géraient leur argents après tout, ce n'était pas dans leurs intérêts de se les mettre à dos. Mais voilà, aucun n'avait vraiment pris la peine de s'intéresser aux différences entre leurs politesses et la politesse sorcières.

Il s'était rendu compte que lui-même s'était montré très impoli avec les gobelins qu'il avait rencontrés. Le simple terme « monsieur » était une insulte lorsqu'il désignait un gobelin. Les gobelins devaient être désigné par le terme « maitre ». Non pas qu'ils se considéraient comme supérieur au sorciers (bien que la plupart ne s'en cachait pas) mais simplement qu'il était des maitre dans leur arts ou professions et qu'ils devaient donc être traité comme tel. Appeler un Gobelin « monsieur » signifiait que la maitrise dudit gobelin n'était pas supérieure à celle du sorcier qui s'adressait à lui.

Une grande insulte pour eux.

Il se frotta les yeux comme un enfant et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour pouvoir lire ce qu'affichait sa lettre.

_Joyeux anniversaire ! 18 ans déjà. Ou 11 selon le point de vue. Reste attentif, j'ai envoyé mon cadeau hier soir, il ne devrait plus tarder._

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Un cadeau ? Il ne pensait pas que Poudlard pourrait lui envoyé un cadeau. Pouvait-elle vraiment le faire d'ailleurs ?

_Je ne peux pas avoir des élèves préférés. Je dois être juste et traiter tous les étudiants de la même façon. Mais pour l'instant, tu n'es pas encore étudiant. Je peux donc t'envoyer un cadeau sans être obligé d'en envoyer un aux 852 autres élèves._

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du survivant. La journée commençait bien. Poudlard était vraiment une des meilleures choses qui lui soit arrivé. Il le pensait déjà lorsqu'il avait onze et qu'à l'époque Poudlard n'était rien de plus qu'une école mais à présent il pouvait bien se permettre de la considérer comme une amie en plus d'une véritable maison.

Il se leva, se prépara rapidement et descendit prendre un copieux petit déjeuné avant de remonter rapidement dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, un hibou l'attendait sagement sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il portait à la patte un petit colis emballé de kraft.

Le survivant lui ouvrit et lui offrit quelques friandises qu'il avait achetées pour Hedwige. Après un bref remercîment sous forme d'un hululement affectueux. Le hibou s'envola vers d'autres horizons.

Harry sauta sur son lit et déballa son cadeau. A l'intérieur se trouvait un retourneur de temps comme en possèderait bientôt Hermione accompagné d'une petite note.

_Crois-moi, ça te servira souvent. Joyeux anniversaire little sponge._

Harry sourit encore. L'attention le touchait déjà beaucoup mais il ne doutait pas que ce cadeau lui serait très utile. Attrapant la lettre, il remercia vivement Poudlard qui en rougit. Il avait fini par comprendre que lorsque la lettre devenait légèrement chaude c'est que les joues de la jeune femme se coloraient de rouge. Il trouvait ca amusant. Puis il tiqua.

Little sponge ? Pourquoi l'appelait-elle « petite éponge » ?

_Parce que les éponges sont moins intelligentes que les huitres._

Malgré sa réponse, Harry resta dans le flou. Mais Poudlard était un peu bizarre, il n'y fit pas longtemps attention.

_Prépare-toi. Tu as rendez-vous à Gringotts aujourd'hui._

Quelques heures plus tard, après un loooong voyage sur son balais, Harry se posa devant le chaudron baveur, entra et retira le sort de désillusion qu'il s'était lancé.

En 10 minutes, il se trouvait devant la banque des sorciers.

Les gobelins l'accueillir rapidement et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Gringotts, il était de nouveau dans le bureau du directeur.

**\- Monsieur Potter.** Le salua le directeur.

_**\- Maitre gobelin. **_Répondit Harry en Gobelbabil.

Il lui avait fallu toute une journée pour parvenir à dire ses simples mots dans un Gobelbabil correct. C'était les seuls mots qu'il était parvenu à apprendre. La langue gobeline n'était pas réellement difficile mais la prononciation était très complexe pour les cordes vocales humaines. Mais au vue du regard que lui lança le directeur, cela valait le coup de s'écorcher la gorge pendant des heures.

**\- Nous avons plusieurs points à aborder avec vous. Vous auriez, cependant, dû être en présence de votre tuteur magique. Je me doute qu'il ne sera pas présent…**

**\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire la rencontre de Lord Albus Dumbledore ni de Lady Alice Londubat. Ils ne savent probablement pas que je me trouve en ces lieux actuellement.**

**\- Je vois.** Grogna un peu Ragnok. Il appréciait peu que les procédures établies par les gobelins et les sorciers ne soient pas respectées. **Heureusement, étant donné que vous êtes le dernier hériter de la noble et ancienne famille Potter, nous pouvons nous passez de leurs présence bien que cela ne soit pas conseillée.**

Le gobelin excusait Lady Londubat qui ne pouvait être présente pour des raisons de santé mais Lord Albus Dumbledore… ? Non, il n'était pas excusable.

**\- Nous avons plusieurs points à aborder aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord je suis heureux de constater que vous avez survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.** Commença le gobelin d'une voix neutre qui ne reflétait pas vraiment ses paroles.

Harry avait été prévenu par Poudlard. C'était plus ou moins une tradition datant du Moyen-âge. Les gobelins constataient la survie de l'héritier d'une maison qu'à partir de leur onze. La mortalité infantile à cette époque était courante. Mais dans son cas, les mots n'étaient pas forcement bien choisis. Non seulement il était « le-garçon-qui-a-survécu » mais, en plus, il n'avait pas si bien survécu que ça…

**\- Tout d'abord, voici les documents obligatoires à signer pour accéder à votre héritage et officialiser votre entré dans le monde aristocratique.**

Harry haussa les sourcils. Dubitatif mais signa tous les documents demander en les parcourant rapidement des yeux.

**\- Bien, monsieur Potter. Pour l'instant, au vue de votre âge, vous n'avez accès qu'au coffre destiné à l'héritier mineur. Il contient mille gallions et se remplit tous les ans à la date du 31 octobre. Vous ne pourrez accéder au reste de votre héritage qu'a votre 15****ème**** anniversaire et ceux avec l'accord de vos tuteurs magiques.**

**\- Pardonnez-moi, maitre gobelin, mais puis-je vous demander pourquoi la date du 31 octobre ?** Demanda Harry.

**\- Le 31 octobre et le passage à la nouvelle année pour le monde des sorciers. Du moins c'était le cas il y a moins d'un siècle. C'est la date à laquelle est fêté Samhaïn. Fête de la mort et de la renaissance.**

Oh, rien à voir avec le décès de ses parents donc… Note à lui-même, ouvrir le livre sur les traditions sorcières dès son retour.

**\- Je vois. Pardonnez-moi, j'ai une autre question. Si mes tuteurs magiques refusent que je prenne mon héritage a l'âge de 15 ans. Que se passerait-il ?**

**\- Vous ne pourrez accéder à votre titre de Lord avant vos 17 ans. Mais en tant que dernier héritier, il n'est pas dans votre intérêt de reculer la date.** Expliqua le gobelin.

La mine d'Harry devint sombre. C'est pourtant exactement ce qui allait se passer. Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais parlé de tout cela.

« Pour le plus grand bien sans doute. » Pensa amèrement le survivant.

Voyant le visage fermé de l'héritier Potter, Ragnok continua.

**\- Il existe une autre alternative. Demander votre émancipation le jour de vos 15 ans. Vous aurez une bonne raison si vos tuteurs vous refusent l'accès à votre titre.**

Hum… C'était une option sur laquelle se pencher. Mais il était encore loin de ses 15 ans. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il se penche sur les sangs purs, leurs droits et leurs devoirs.

La suite de l'entretien se passa lentement. Le gobelin évoqua avec lui les différents biens, mobiliers et immobiliers de la famille Potter ainsi que les différents coffres auxquels il n'avait pas accès pour l'instant. Il était encore plus riche qu'il ne le pensait. Le gobelin en charge de ses comptes se nommera Frikzik. Il sera chargé de faire un compte rendu chaque mois des mouvements de ses comptes. Avec étonnement, Harry apprit qu'il avait des actions dans de nombreuses entreprises sorcière. Avec colère, il apprit aussi que les Dursley obtenaient une compensation pour prendre soin de lui à hauteur de 60 gallions par mois qui aurait dû être réservé à son éducation et son confort. Bien sûr, il n'en avait jamais vu la couleur. Harry emprunta une calculette magique au gobelin qui le regarda faire intriguer.

« 60 gallions… c'est…hmmm…412 livres sterling, à peu près. Il s'occupe de moi depuis près de 10 ans… donc 120 mois… donc… les Dursley devrons me rembourser 49 440 livres sterling soit 7200 gallion…»

Il n'allait pas faire de vague tout de suite. Mais il aurait une longue discussion avec sa « famille » à son retour au 4 Privet Drive. Serait-il clément en demandant le remboursement sans intérêt ?

Non.

Expliquant la situation au vieux gobelin, celui-ci sortit un contrat assez vieux d'un épais dossier où était inscrit « POTTER 1800 - 2000 ». Visiblement, les dossiers étaient changés tous les deux siècles. Harry se demanda jusqu'où il pourrait remonter… S'il voulait des informations sur sa famille, les gobelins étaient sans doute les mieux placés pour lui répondre. Il supposa que tant qu'il payait, il pourrait avoir accès aux informations détenues par les gobelins.

**\- Voici le contrat signé par la famille Dursley quelques jours après vous avoir pris en charge. Ceci est l'original, une copie se trouve au ministère et une autre en possession de la famille moldu. Il est inscrit noir sur blanc que Vernon et Pétunia Dursley devaient dépenser l'argent reçu pour vous et seulement vous. De ce fait, ils devaient conserver les tickets de caisse et autres justificatifs au cas où une inspection serait demandée. Je peux évidement demander une inspection immédiatement. S'il est découvert qu'une fraude a eu lieu, la famille Dursley devra rembourser l'intégralité de l'argent obtenu avec 10 % de dommage et intérêt dont 8% reviendrait à la banque.**

Un sacré pourcentage. Surement la raison pour laquelle les gobelins s'intéressaient au moins un peu aux affaires judicaires des sorciers.

**\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, faites maitre Gobelin, je m'en remets à vous et votre expérience. **

**\- Bien monsieur Potter. Tout est en ordre.** Termina le directeur. **Que vos affaires soient fructueuses.**

**\- Et que votre or afflux, **_**maitre gobelin**_**.**

Le retour chez les Dursley se fit dans le calme. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué l'absence du survivant qui se garda bien de les informer de son rendez-vous à la banque. La lettre venant de Gringotts qu'ils allaient prochainement recevoir était amplement suffisante.

Il encra dans sa mémoire la réaction de l'oncle Vernon lorsqu'il lut la lettre quelques jours plus tard. Il s'était alors activement mis à la recherche de divers justificatifs d'achats de jouets, vêtements et nourriture destiné à Dudley et qu'il comptait bien faire passer pour des achats effectuer pour le survivant. C'était bien sur sans compter sur la menace d'Harry qui s'amusa à leur expliquer qu'avec la magie il pouvait parfaitement prouver la fraude et que si les Dursley ne voulait pas d'ennuis plus grand encore, ils allaient devoir payer leur fautes.

**\- Et puis, qui sait si cette lettre indiquant que je vivais dans un placard ne va pas rapidement atterrir dans le département de la justice magique qui ouvrira une enquête sans aucun doute.** Termina Harry avec un sourire satisfait. Il savait bien que cette lettre lui servirait un jour.

Au vue des visages défait de son oncle et sa tante, le résultat de la bataille dut sans appel :

Victoire du survivant.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Poudlard

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : T

**Bashing** : Albus Dumbledore, Ministère de la magie, Ron Weasley.

**Note d'auteur** : Bonjour, bonsoir ! Une petite note pour répondre à une question qui m'est posé assez souvent. La date de parution. Je l'annonce donc ici (pour les guest auxquels je ne peux pas répondre ailleurs). Il y aura un chapitre par semaine, le vendredi soir ou le samedi. (Etant dans ma dernière année d'étude, il se peut qu'il m'arrive d'avoir du retard, mémoire, partiels tout ça…) Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : Poudlard

Le mois d'Août se passa divinement bien. S'il pensait que ses vacances se passeraient entourer de bouquins et de cours plus ou moins intéressant, il se trompait. Poudlard lui faisait cours mais il lui arrivait assez souvent, au moins 3 ou 4 jours par semaine, d'avoir une flemme immense de lui faire cours.

Il découvrit alors le défaut qu'elle tenait d'Helga Poufsouffle. Elle était assez feignante. Bien que la fondatrice et première directrice de Poufsouffle appréciait le travail bien fait, la cuisine et était très fidèle, elle avait été la plus paresseuse et la moins énergique des quatre créateurs de l'école. Sauf bien sûr lorsque le sujet lui plaisait.

Sa fainéantise entrait en conflit avec la qualité qu'elle tenait cette fois de Rowena Serdaigle : la soif de connaissance. Si les cours et ses recherches étaient incroyablement complets et sûrs. Elle n'en faisait pas vraiment souvent. Heureusement pour le survivant. Malgré le manque de motivation évident de l'âme de Poudlard, mille ans d'existence lui avait permis d'obtenir beaucoup de savoirs.

Aujourd'hui, 1 er septembre 1991, Harry attendait son oncle dans le hall d'entrée. Le problème est qu'il l'attendait depuis près de 10 minutes et cela commençait doucement mais surement à l'agacer. Il voulait arriver plus tôt que les autres fois pour avoir la place qu'il souhaitait dans le train à destination de Poudlard.

**\- Monsieur Dursley !** Cria-t-il. Il ne l'appelait plus « oncle » depuis longtemps. **Ne m'obligez pas à venir vous chercher !**

Quelques secondes plus tard, son oncle apparu dans le hall a ses côtés. Il portait des lunettes de soleil, une perruque et un masque médical comme si il était contagieux et ne souhaitait pas être reconnu.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait vraiment tout vu. Son oncle était persuader que la magie était contagieuse et ne s'approchait plus d'Harry depuis début Août. De plus, il avait commencé à rembourser l'argent volé aux gobelins et avait dû vendre beaucoup de ses possession et enchainait les heures supplémentaires. Pétunia du même trouver un travail de femme de ménage pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Ils avaient même pensé à vendre la maison mais Harry, pensant que cela attirait trop l'attention de Dumbledore, diminua la somme qu'ils devaient rembourser chaque mois pour que les Dursley continue de demeurer au 4 Privet Drive.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le trajet se passa en silence. Harry avait ouvert son livre de potion de première année et tentait d'apprendre par cœur tout ce qu'il contenait. Snape ne manquerait pas de l'interroger pour tenter de l'humilier. Mais cette fois, il ne se laissera pas faire.

Arriver à King Cross. Il eut à peine le temps de descendre que Vernon Dursley démarrait déjà en trombe pour s'enfuir loin de son anormal neveu. Pas le moins du monde vexé par une tel action, Harry se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la voie 9 ¾. Comme prévu, il arriva un peu plus tôt que lors de sa première vie et pu s'installer où il le souhaitait. La gare n'était pas encore envahi par des parents éplorés de voir partir leurs petits bouts de choux ou d'enfant bien content de quitter le cocon familiale étouffant en cette période de rébellion hormonal.

Le survivant installa tranquillement ses affaires et reprit son livre de potion. Il devait vraiment connaitre tout ce qu'il contenait. Avec les années, il avait acquis des connaissances sans vraiment s'en rendre compte mais ce ne serait probablement pas suffisant pour le professeur Snape qui le verra comme la version miniature de son père. Encore une fois.

**\- Harry !** S'écria une voix féminine. **Je te cherchais.**

Hermione s'installa presque brutalement dans le compartiment, juste en face de son premier ami de Poudlard. Elle était vraiment contente de l'avoir rencontrer. Habituellement, elle avait toujours un peu de mal à se faire des amis. Les rentré scolaire l'avait toujours beaucoup angoissé et elle se refugiait dans les études pour oublier son stress. Mais maintenant, elle n'avait plus de raison d'être angoissée.

**\- Bonjour Hermione.** Répondit Harry avec un sourire en posant son livre près de lui.

**\- Bonjour ! Est-ce que tu es vraiment LE Harry Potter dont parlent les livres ?** Demanda-t-elle sans détour.

Le survivant retint une grimace.

**\- Je suppose que oui.**

**\- J'ai lu plein de chose sur toi, tu es dans-**

**\- Je suis désolé de t'interrompre 'mione mais ce qui est inscrit dans ses livres est très souvent faux. La seule chose à savoir est que je suis plus ou moins responsable de la disparition de Voldemort, bien que je ne me souvienne de rien et j'ai vécu chez ma famille moldu.**

**\- Oh. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qui est inscrit dans « grand évènement du XXIème siècle. »**

**\- Je n'en doute pas. Je n'ai jamais rencontré les auteurs. Je ne sais pas d'où ils tiennent leurs informations. Mais peu importe. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?**

Hermione se fit donc un plaisir de lui raconter à quel point elle avait passé de bonnes vacances. A quel point elle avait lu et relu la totalité des manuels de cours et combien elle s'était entrainée et bien sûr était parvenu à réussir tous les sort qu'elle avait tenté d'accomplir.

Elle était sur le point de lui parler de ses cours préférés lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. Une tête rousse couverte de tâche de rousseur passa l'embrasure de la porte et Harry du retenir un grand sourire. Le trio doré enfin réuni.

**\- Hum…bonjour. Je peux m'installer avec vous ? Les autres compartiments son plein**. Commença Ron, un peu mal à l'aise.

**\- Oui, bien sûr !** Sourit Harry.

Ron eu un soupire soulager et s'installa près du jeune sorcier.

**\- Je suis Ron Weasley, j'entre en première année.** Se présenta le sang-pur.

**\- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.** Fit la né-moldu.

**\- Je suis Harry…** Après un court moment d'hésitation il continua. **Harry Potter.**

La bouche du petit roux s'ouvrit dans une mimique comique, reflétant son étonnement.

**\- Harry… Potter ? Alors tu as une… une….**

**\- Une cicatrice ? Oui.** Répondit Harry avec un gros sentiment de déjà-vu en soulevant sa mèche de cheveux.

Sa rencontre avec Ron se passait presque de la même façon que la première fois. A la différence qu'Hermione se trouvait dans leur compartiment.

La conversation continua, les trois étudiants parlant de tout et de rien. Hermione et Ron ne semblait cependant pas beaucoup s'entendre. Là où la né-moldu s'intéressait au cours et à Poudlard, Ron s'en moquait et ne voulait parler que de Quidditch et de balais. Harry orienta la conversation vers un autre sujet lorsqu'Hermione s'offusqua que le sang-pur n'ai même pas daigné ouvrir le moindre manuels.

**\- Dans quelle maison pensez-vous aller ?** Demanda le survivant.

**\- Griffondor bien sûr.** S'exclama Ron en postillonnant.

Hermione retint autant qu'elle put une grimace de dégout.

**\- J'aimerai aller à Griffondor, j'ai demandé à plusieurs personnes dans le train pour savoir qu'elle était la meilleure maison. Beaucoup m'ont répondu Griffondor. Mais Serdaigle est intéressante aussi.**

**\- Il n'y a pas de meilleure maison.** Dit Harry avec une fausse sagesse.

**\- Bien sûr que si. Griffondor est la meilleure maison. Poufsouffle est réservé aux cancres et Serdaigle aux intellos. Et je ne parle même pas de Serpentard qui est la maison des mages noirs. C'est bien la pire !** Expliqua Ron avec passion.

Harry soupira. Ron restait Ron. Plus encore lorsqu'il n'avait que 11 ans.

**\- Et toi, Harry ?** Demanda Hermione.

**\- Je ne sais pas. J'aime bien Griffondor.**

Les 4 dernières heures de trajet se passèrent assez bien. Comme la première fois, Harry acheta plus de friandises que nécessaire et partagea avec ses camarades. Hermione râla un peu : « Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! » tout en croquant dans une Chocogrenouilles.

Elles se passèrent bien oui… Du moins jusqu'à ce que Ron lui présente son rat : Croutard. Celui-qui-a-survécu se fit violence pour ne pas se jeter sur l'animagus et l'étrangler. Cette immonde Vermine était responsable de l'emprisonnement injustifié de son parrain. Il ne lui pardonnera jamais et comptait bien lui faire regretter sa trahison ! Mais il avait besoin d'un plan. Il pensa le kidnapper quelques jours après la rentrée. Rien que de penser qu'il dormirait dans le même dortoir que ce Mangemort lui donna un frisson de dégout.

Lorsqu'enfin le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. A la hâte, les trois futurs étudiants suivirent Hagrid rassemblant tous les premières années de sa voix forte. Harry fut assez attristé que le Garde-chasse ne soit pas venu le voir mais tenir en joug les Dursley était sa priorité. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen d'aborder le demi-géant… innocemment de préférence.

Le trio d'or embarqua dans l'une des nombreuses barques et furent rejoint par Susan Bones qui se présenta rapidement avant de simplement observer la beauté de leur école de magie qu'ils distinguaient au loin. Approximativement au milieu de la traverser, une jeune femme vêtu de l'uniforme de Poudlard, aux long cheveux blanc et aux yeux gris acier, se matérialisa soudainement dans la barque avec eux.

Harry fut cependant le seul à sursauter violemment.

**\- Ca va Harry ?** Demanda Hermione avec une moue étonnée du soudain mouvement de son ami. **Ne tombe pas, hein. Ce serait dommage d'être en retard le premier jour à cause de toi.**

**\- Merci Hermione de ton inquiétude… je suppose. Je ferais attention. **

Le survivant se tourna vers Poudlard qui n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour prendre la parole.

**\- Salut Little Sponge. T'as fait bon voyage ?** Sourit-t-elle.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se tourner vers les trois autres élèves avec lui. Tous l'ignoraient royalement.

**\- Fais pas cette tête. Je ne peux être vu et entendu que si je le souhaite.**

« Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Poudlard prit une pose très théâtrale, une main sur le front et une grimace douloureuse.

**\- C'est comme ça que tu salut tes amis ? Je suis profondément blessée. **

« J'en crois pas un mot. »

**\- Et tu fais bien. **Sourit-elle en arrêtant son cinéma.** Plus sérieusement, je suis venu voir si tu allais bien. Tu as quand même fait un voyage de 7 ans dans le passé, ce n'est pas rien. Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Des migraines récurrentes ? Tu arrives à sentir le bout de tes doigts ? Perds-tu tes cheveux ?**

« Qu-Quoi ? Heu… non rien de tout ça… Attends, il y avait quel genre de risques ? »

**\- Eh bien…** Commença l'âme d'une voix un peu embarrassé… **Tu aurais pu mourir à l'instant même où ton âme est retourné dans son corps d'enfant… ou bien développer une maladie du noyau magique, ou te briser tous les os car ton corps se serait adapter à l'âge de ton âme et aurait soudainement grandis… ce qui t'aurait tué aussi… ou une autre âme aurait pu prendre ta place. Si non ton esprit aurait simplement pu ne pas trouver son chemin et serait prisonnier des limbes pour l'éternité… Mais t'inquiète, j'avais la situation sous contrôle.**

Harry s'étrangla, attirant une fois de plus l'attention de ses camarades.

« Tu plaisante ?! »

**\- Humm… peu importe, non ? Rien de tout cela n'est arrivé, après tout.**

Harry ignorait ce qui le retenait de se jeter sur elle pour l'étrangler.

**\- Je peux me dématérialiser et tu finirais dans l'eau…**

Ok, maintenant il savait ce qui le retenait.

**\- Harry ? Dépêche-toi, on descend.** L'apostropha Hermione en quittant la barque, voyant bien que son ami était perdu dans ses pensées.

**\- J'arrive. **Fit-il en détourant le regard une demi-seconde.

Demi-seconde qui fut amplement suffisante pour que Poudlard disparaisse.

Le survivant venait de comprendre le défaut qu'elle tenait de Griffondor.

Elle était incroyablement IRRESPONSABLE.

De mauvaise humeur, il monta les marches menant à la grande salle. Et fit la rencontre, pour la seconde fois, du professeur McGonagall. Son discours était le même depuis des années si bien qu'Harry ne l'écouta pas vraiment. Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, il pria tous les dieux pour que Drago ne vienne pas le voir.

Evidemment, il ne fut pas entendu. Il ne fallait pas rêver.

**\- J'ai entendu qu'Harry Potter était élève à Poudlard.** Fit-il en s'approchant de lui.

**\- Effectivement. Je suis désolé mais je ne connais pas ton nom. **Fit Harry en espérant que sa première rencontre avec Malfoy ne fasse pas de lui son ennemi. Il avait assez à faire avec Voldemort et Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un autre petit con à ajouter à sa liste de Némésis déjà trop longue à son goût.

**\- Je suis Malfoy. Drago Malfoy.**

**\- Enchanté. Je suis Harry Potter, mais tu sembles déjà me connaitre. **

**\- Tout le monde te connaît.** Répondit Malfoy.

**\- Tu m'en vois désolé mais moi je ne connais pas tout le monde.** Continua Harry. **Mais je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance. Tiens… ? Ce ne serait pas le professeur McGonagall qui se dirige vers nous à grand pas ? Quel dommage, nous feront plus ample connaissance une autre fois.** Termina Harry, soulagé.

Il avait fait tout son possible pour que son hypocrisie reste correcte et cela sembla marcher. Le blond repris sa place et la directrice de Griffondor les fit entrer dans la Grande Salle. Au grand bonheur du survivant qui était maintenant persuader de pouvoir éviter une guerre entre lui et Malfoy. S'il pouvait simplement s'ignorer ca l'arrangerait vraiment beaucoup.

En entrant, il remarqua sans mal l'âme de Poudlard s'amuser à marcher sur les table et à observer chaque élèves minutieusement sans que ceux-ci ne puisse la voir. C'était un peu flippant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

**\- Je regarde à quel point ils ont changé, tiens ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point les enfants grandissent vite.** Répondit l'esprit avec une certaine émotion. **Ah, Connor s'est enfin débarrassé de son acné… impressionnant, je ne pensais pas qu'à son niveau c'était possible.**

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et suivit la répartition qui commença quelques secondes plus tard. Poudlard s'était déplacée à son tour et écoutait attentivement ce que murmurait le choixpeau pour chaque élève.

« La curiosité n'est-elle pas un défaut ? »

**\- En effet, et je le tiens de Rowena Serdaigle si tu veux tout savoir… Ça lui a apporté beaucoup de problème d'ailleurs. Comme lorsqu'elle a surpris Godric et Salazar dans la salle de bain des préfets… Un évènement traumatisant.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Ils se battaient ? »

**\- Ahah ! Oui… on peut appeler ça comme ça. Une agréable bataille dans ce cas. **Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Harry frissonna. Il ne voulait rien savoir. Rien du tout. Pourtant il demanda :

« Ils ne se détestaient pas ? »

**\- Si. Ils se disputaient constamment et n'était jamais d'accord. Ils avaient une relation un peu étrange. Ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter mais ne pouvaient pas non plus vivre sans l'autre.**

**\- Potter, Harry !** Appela McGonagall.

Le survivant s'approcha de la petite chaise en ignorant les nombreux chuchotements qu'avait soulevés l'appel de son nom.

**\- Tiens, tiens, tiens… **Commença directement le choixpeau. **Ne nous sommes-nous pas déjà rencontré ?**

**\- Si. Et si cela peut faire accélérer les choses j'étais à Griffondor.** Répondit Harry. Il commençait à avoir faim et avait hâte d'aller s'assoir à la table des rouge et or.

**\- Hum… Très bien. Dans ce cas SERPENTARD !**


	8. Chapitre 7 - Serpentard

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : T

**Bashing** : Albus Dumbledore, Ministère de la magie, Ron Weasley.

**Note** : Bonjour, bonsoir ! Encore désolé du retard, voilà le chapitre 7, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 : Serpentard

**\- Hum… Très bien. Dans ce cas SERPENTARD !**

Harry n'entendit plus la suite. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Attendez… QUOI ? Non ! Ce n'était pas… Non ! NON !

Le peu de plan qu'il avait pour réussir sa vengeance ne prenait pas en compte le fait qu'il aille dans une autre maison que Griffondor, bon sang !

**\- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « j'étais à Griffondor » ?! **S'énerva discrètement le survivant.

**\- J'ai parfaitement compris.** Répondit le choixpeau avec un sourire déformé. **Et j'ai vu dans ta tête que j'avais tenté de t'en dissuader. A l'époque, tu n'avais que 11 ans. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en difficulté alors j'ai accédé à ta demande. Mais maintenant, tu es grand. Tu sauras te débrouiller.** Termina-t-il avec un petit ricanement des plus déplaisants.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, McGonagall était venu lui retirer l'artefact magique, un peu absente. Le fils de James et Lily était un serpent ? Qui l'eut cru ?

« Probablement parce qu'il n'a pas été élevé par ses parents. Le pauvre enfant a du mal tourné. » Se désola la vielle femme.

Comme à chaque tri d'élèves destiné à Serpentard, seul la maison vert et argent applaudit.

« Si c'était une blague, elle n'était pas bonne du tout ! » Hurla mentalement le brun en s'avançant calmement vers ses nouveaux… camarades.

Snape s'étouffait maintenant avec le verre d'eau qu'il avait initialement prévue de boire. Pourquoi se serait-il inquiété de la répartition du morpion de James Potter ? Aucune raison, il était physiquement une copie conforme de son idiot de géniteur. Le mentale était sans aucun doute identique…

Alors comment diable cette immonde vermine aux cheveux en pétard s'était retrouvée dans SA maison ?! Il n'avait aucune envie de s'occuper de ce… ce… ce Griffondor refoulé ! Oui, ça devait être ça ! Un Griffondor refoulé ! Toujours à faire son intéressant ! Mais il ne laissera pas ce cloporte briser l'image de sa merveilleuse maison ! Il allait lui en faire baver. Peut-être plus que s'il s'était retrouver à Griffondor. La seule différence est qu'il allait devoir le faire discrètement.

Il allait avoir besoin de quelque chose de bien plus fort que l'eau. Du Whisky pur feu, par exemple… Des litres et des litres de Whisky pur feu…

Tel un automate, le survivant s'approchait de sa nouvelle… maison, trop concentré sur ce qu'il pensait de cette répartition désastreuse pour remarquer les réactions des autres. Il s'installa près de Drago qui lui avait fait une place à ses côtés -en virant Goyle au passage-. Le blond entama la discussion mais le sorcier à lunette l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Comme prévu, Ron et Hermione avait été reparti à Griffondor. Mais là où la né-moldu ne lui avait lancé qu'un regard déçu de ne pas être dans la même maison, le roux lui lançait des regards de dégout.

Dire qu'il avait parlé avec un Serpentard dans le Poudlard express. Quel HOR-REUR ! Il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Lui qui pensait qu'Harry était quelqu'un de bien. Il tombait de haut.

Harry ne remarqua pas le froncement de sourcil de Dumbledore ni la moue horrifié de Snape qui continuait de fixer son verre en suppliant toute les magies du monde pour que son eau se change en Whisky avant de finalement se dire qu'on était jamais mieux servit que par soit même. D'un coup de baguette il effectua la transformation lui-même avant de s'enfiler plusieurs cul sec… discrètement, nous sommes dans une école tout de même.

Harry était un peu trop concentré à jouer avec ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Sa répartition lui avait coupé l'appétit. Il n'avait rien écouté du speech de Dumbledore. De toute façon, il s'agissait du même que lors de sa première année à Griffondor.

Blabla, foret interdite…interdite « Oh surprenant ». Couloirs du troisième étage dangereux… mots au hasard pour faire croire à tout le monde que je suis qu'un pauvre vieil homme gentil et un peu sénile alors que je suis pire que Voldemort en terme de manipulation d'enfant innocent etc…

Est-ce qu'Harry était rancunier ? Oh oui !

Le repas terminé, celui-qui-n'a-jamais-voulu-mourir suivit son préfet vers les cachots et donc la salle commune des serpents. Toujours un peu absent, il ne fit pas le moins du monde attention à ce qui l'entourait. Tout ce qu'il vit fut une porte semblable à toutes les autres portes des cachots à la différence qu'une petite émeraude se trouvait au-dessus. Il fallait prononcer le mot de passe en tournant la poigner si les Serpentard désiraient entrer dans leur salle commune. L'avantage d'être à Serpentard, était qu'ils avaient des chambres individuels à condition d'y mettre le prix. Evidemment, Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il voulait être seul !

Dès lors qu'il arriva devant son lit, il se laissa tomber brutalement dedans et tenta de s'étouffer avec son propre oreiller avant de pousser un cri de désespoir.

**\- Harry… Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il n'y a pas de maison moins bonne que les autres.** Dit Poudlard en se matérialisant dans la nouvelle chambre du survivant, le faisant sursauter.

**\- Je le sais ! Mais j'étais bien à Griffondor** ! Répondit furieusement le survivant.

**\- Ah vraiment ?** **Réfléchis bien.**

Bon d'accord… Il était vrai qu'au moindre problème, Griffondor lui avait tourné le dos. En vérité, sa maison lui avait tourné le dos au moins une fois par an et à chaque fois il avait dû se battre pour que ses camarades reviennent vers lui.

**\- Mais il y a Ron et Hermione !**

**\- Hermione n'a pas l'air de se soucier que tu sois à Serpentard. Elle avait simplement l'air déçu que vous ne soyez pas ensemble.**

**\- Mais Ron me déteste maintenant !**

**\- Ce n'est pas la première fois.**

Touché.

**\- Arrête de t'en faire. La première fois, le choixpeau avait accepté de te mettre à Griffondor parce que tu l'avais supplié de ne pas aller à Serpentard mais c'était pourtant la maison qui t'était destiné. Le choixpeau ne se trompe jamais. Il a été ensorceler par deux des meilleurs sorcier de tous les temps.**

**\- Deux ? Ce n'était pas le chapeau de Griffondor ?** Demanda Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté.

**\- Si. Mais Godric n'était pas très doué en charme, il s'est fait aider de Salazar.**

**\- Ils ont l'air beaucoup plus proche que ce que tout le monde pense.** Fit le survivant en haussant les sourcils. Le chapeau, la salle de bain… Brrr, il en frissonnait de dégout. Il n'utilisera jamais cette pièce ! JAMAIS.

**\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.** Sourit Poudlard. **Enfin bref, Serpentard est aussi méritante que les autres maisons… Je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas si mal.**

Harry ne répondit rien mais plongea sur son lit, boudeur. Soit, il ne pouvait rien y faire maintenant mais cela changeait considérablement ses plans. Comment allait-il faire pour kidnapper Croutard ? Comment allait-il devenir ami avec Ron et Hermione ? Comment allait-il survivre entouré de Serpents ?

**\- Ca va bien se passer. Fait-moi confiance. Et puis, tu n'as plus vraiment 11 ans. Tu es nettement plus mature… enfin normalement. Et puis, tu aurais vu la tête de Dumbledore ! Ça avait l'air de profondément le contrarier.**

Le sorcier soupira. Certes. Contrarier Dumbledore était déjà un bon début.

**\- Tu as dit que tu m'apprendrais les charmes supérieurs des arcanes aujourd'hui.** Dit Harry pour changer de sujet.

Mais en voyant le regard fuyant de la jeune femme -du moins en apparence- il soupira.

**\- Eh bien… c'est vrai que j'ai dit ça, mais… tu sais… j'ai des trucs à faire… et c'est un cours vraiment compliqué, et puis-** Bafouilla Poudlard avant d'être interrompu par le sorcier.

**\- T'as pas envie c'est ça ?**

Bon sang, il n'aimait pas quand elle faisait des faux plans comme ça !

**\- Non ! Non ce n'est pas ça, mais… je voulais aller voir les jumeaux ce soir…**

**\- Les jumeaux ? Tu parles de Fred et George ?** Demanda Harry, étonné. Pourquoi voulait-elle aller voir Fred et George ?

Poudlard ria un peu nerveusement.

**\- Eh bien… oui. Tu les connais, non ? Ils aiment fêter la rentrée comme il se doit avec des blagues. Et j'étais tellement intrigué par ton arrivé la première fois que je n'ai pas été voir ce qu'ils mijotaient alors…**

**\- Je vois. **Soupira le survivant. **Mais, ils savent que tu existes ?**

**\- Pas vraiment. Je ne me suis montré à aucun élève depuis des centaines d'années. Ils savent juste que l'école les aime bien sans pour autant comprendre qu'elle possède une conscience…**

**\- Comment ont-ils deviné que tu les aimais bien ?** Demanda Harry, intrigué.

**\- Eh bien, je bouge les escaliers pour leur facilité la tâche, je change le plafond de la grande salle pour les aider dans leur blagues… je leur montre discrètement des passages secret…ou du moins comment les ouvrir, je change certaines pièces de place et j'éteins ou allume les torches pour qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre par Rusard…Quand ils étaient en heure de colle dans son bureau, j'ai déclencher un bazar monstrueux pour qu'il les laisses seuls et j'ai déverrouillé son tiroir où il confisque les objets appartenant au élèves pour qu'ils puissent récupéré leurs farces et attrapes. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont obtenu la carte du maraudeurs, d'ailleurs…**

**\- Attends, attends, attends… Ce n'est pas du favoritisme ça ?**

**\- Non. C'est un puuuur hasard que ces deux Griffondors se trouvaient là lorsque je faisais mes bêtises.** Répondit innocemment la blanche.

**\- Mais tu viens de dire que tu le faisais pour eux…**

**\- J'y vais ! A demain !**

Elle disparut soudainement sans répondre.

« Mais qu'elle gamine… » Pensa Harry.

« J'entends les pensées qui me concerne, sale gosse. » Résonna une voix dans sa tête.

Oups.

Harry soupira bien qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il replongea dans son lit dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil. Tant pis, pas de cours supplémentaire aujourd'hui.

C'est en réfléchissant sur comment s'intégrer et gérer sa nouvelle maison qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Harry manqua de recracher son jus de citrouille en lisant son emploi du temps. Il n'avait rien à voir avec celui de ses souvenirs. Lors de sa première année seul le cours de potion était en commun avec les Serpentard. Et celui de vol. Mais là, la quasi-totalité de ses cours était en commun avec les Serpentard !

Potion, Botanique, Sortilège et Métamorphose !

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ses bêtises !?

Non pas qu'il était déçu d'avoir cours avec les Griffondor, au contraire, il aurait l'occasion de voir Hermione et Ron, mais pourquoi l'emploi du temps était différent ? Qu'est ce qui avait changé ?

**\- C'est Dumbledore qui a changé tous les emplois du temps hier soir. Les professeurs ont râlé mais c'est lui qui a toujours le dernier mot. **Expliqua Poudlard qui était installé à table avec lui. A la place de Goyle… où Goyle était assis. La jeune femme traversait son corps comme un fantôme et le Serpentard ne remarquait rien.

C'était très… déstabilisant.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il mentalement alors que tous ses camarades se plaignaient d'être avec les Griffondor. « Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

**\- Tu es à Serpentard. C'est la seul chose qui a changé.**

« Et donc ? »

**\- Je l'ignore. C'est le directeur, je ne peux pas entrer dans sa tête**. Soupira l'âme.

Une fois de plus, Harry soupira. Il avait la nette impression de ne faire que ça depuis hier. Il ignorait ce que ce mélange -très peu subtile de la part du directeur- allait donner. Les cours en commun avec les Serpentard avaient été un véritable enfer lors de sa première vie…

Il en avait déjà marre.


	9. Chapitre 8 - Plan B

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : T

**Bashing** : Albus Dumbledore, Ministère de la magie, Ron Weasley.

**P'tit note** : Pardon pour ce retard ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8 : Plan B

**\- Là, juste à côté du garçon blond.**

**\- T'es sur que c'est lui ?**

**\- Evidemment, tu ne vois pas sa cicatrice ?**

**\- C'est bizarre qu'il soit à Serpentard, non ?**

**\- Tu-sais-qui l'a peut-être corrompu quand il était bébé…**

**\- Si ça se trouve c'est sa réincarnation !**

Harry soupira de lassitude. Il en avait entendu des conneries dans sa vie, mais là, les élèves de Poudlard touchaient le fond. La réincarnation de Voldemort ? Sérieusement ? Il était déjà né quand il est mort ! Il n'est même pas mort d'ailleurs !

**\- Pff, ces gueux sont vraiment ennuyants. Ils n'ont aucune pudeur ni discrétion. Tu penses sérieusement qu'ils croient qu'on ne les entend pas ?** Demanda Drago. **Mon père en entendra parler. Le garçon blond ? Comment osent-ils me nommer ainsi ? Je suis Drago Malfoy, bon sang !**

Le survivant leva les yeux au ciel mais un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. De toutes les choses auxquelles il ne s'était pas attendu lors de cette nouvelle vie, le fait que Drago Malfoy soit gentil avec lui montait facilement à la première place. Certes, le blond était toujours un petit con arrogant et pourri gâté, mais il était un des rares à lui adresser la parole sans être mort de peur, agressif ou hypocrite. Non, Drago était… lui-même. Un petit con arrogant sympathique. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Harry appréciait le nouveau Drago. Ou le vrai, peut-être ?

**\- Le cours de potion va vite les calmer ces lionceaux mal léchés.** Continua le sang pur faisant grimacer celui-qui-a-survécu.

Lui aussi allait vite se calmer avec un cours pareil… Mais après tout, il était à Serpentard. Au même titre que le comportement de Drago avait changé à son égard, peut être que celui de Snape sera différent aussi.

Ses rêves et ses espoirs furent anéanti à l'instant même où il entra dans la classe. Le regard de Snape ne trompait pas. Il allait en baver.

**\- SILENCE ! **Commença le Potionniste.

Les cachots plongèrent dans un silence pesant ce qui eut l'air de plaire au maitre des potions qui enchaîna par l'appel des troupes… ou des cornichons comme il les considérait pour l'instant. Lorsqu'il arriva au nom du fils de son pire ennemi, il prit une pause. Allait-il vraiment se faire un plaisir de lui en faire baver tout de suite ou lui donnerait-il un peu d'espoir durant les premier cours ?

**\- Ah, monsieur Potter… notre nouvelle… célébrité** ? Dit-il avec un air méprisant.

La patience n'était pas son fort après tout, et puis, cela faisait des années qu'il attendait de ce venger de James Potter. Quel dommage que cet abruti soit mort. Tant pis, il se contentera de son morpion.

**\- Je suppose que monsieur Potter se repose sur ses lauriers maintenant qu'il se trouve dans la noble maison de Serpentard.** Souffla le potionniste avec dédain. **Voyons si vous êtes digne de cette maison, monsieur Potter. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'Asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?**

**\- Une potion nommé la goutte du mort-vivant. Un somnifère très puissant.**

Le regard de Snape le fit frémir d'angoisse. C'était la bonne réponse et pourtant on pourrait penser qu'il se trompait vu le regard coléreux de son professeur.

**\- Quelle est la différence entre le Napel est le Tue-Loup ?**

**\- Le Napel et le Tue-Loup désigne la même plante que l'on peut aussi nommer Aconit.** Répondit Harry.

Il regretta presque. La première fois, le regard de Snape était bien moi noir lorsqu'il ignorait la réponse…

**\- Que dois-je surveiller si j'ajoute de l'essence plasmatique de spectre des bois à une potion de Januvia brassée dans un chaudron d'argent afin dans augmenter les effets ?**

…

Etait-ce une blague ? La potion de Januvia ? De l'essence plasmatique ? Ce n'était même pas dans le programme de Poudlard et encore moins dans celui des premières années ! Comment pouvait-il bien connaitre la réponse ?! Même avec ses 7 années d'expérience de Poudlard et les cours supplémentaire qu'il avait reçu de Poudlard même, il ne connaissait pas la réponse !

**\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que cette question n'a pas lieu d'être. On ne peut pas mélanger de l'essence plasmatique de spectre des bois à une potion de Januvia même si elle est brassée dans un chaudron en argent. Cela provoquerait une explosion qui réduirait tout à néant dans un rayon de 30 mètres…** Dit Poudlard en se matérialisant près du survivant qui se retint autant qu'il put de sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce que je réponds, alors ? »

**\- Rien. Il n'y a rien à répondre. Non seulement tu ne peux pas le savoir mais il s'agit en plus d'une question piège. Essaie d'avoir l'air d'un innocent premier année qui veut bien faire, peut-être qu'il se rendra compte que ce qu'il fait est puéril et simplement méchant ?**

**\- Alors monsieur Potter ?** S'impatienta Serverus.

**\- Je… Je suis désolé monsieur, je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir lu dans le manuel.** Répondit Harry.

**\- Humf.** Snape souffla du nez, satisfait. **Vous avez très mauvaise mémoire, monsieur Potter. Il faudra faire mieux si vous voulez être digne de votre maison. Je donne 10 point à Serpentard pour vous encourager.** Termina-t-il.

Potter allait en baver, mais sa maison n'en pâtira pas, Snape y veillera. Bien que cela lui arrachait la gorge d'accorder des points au fils de James, il se convainquit que c'était pour la bonne cause. Ce n'était pas comme si il offrait des points à Griffondor. En parlant de Griffondor…

**\- Mademoiselle Granger ! Cessez-donc de vous agiter ainsi ! Vous perturber la classe !** Cria-t-il à la jeune fille qui levait la main depuis le début.

**\- Mais monsieur, j'ai appris par cœur le manuel de potion, et il n'est fait nulle part mention de la potion de Januvia…** S'exprima tout de même la née moldu avec assurance. Elle savait qu'elle avait bonne mémoire et la potion de Januvia ne lui disait rien.

Harry grimaça… la pauvre.

**\- Moins 10 point pour votre impertinence.** Dit le maitre des potions avec un sourire mauvais.

Malgré la présence de Potter, c'était tout de même un bon cours aux yeux du maitre des potions. Serpentard avait gagné 10 points et Griffondor en avait perdu le même nombre. Quel professeur merveilleux il était.

La suite du cours se passa dans le silence. Harry tenta de se faire discret et Hermione n'osa plus lever les yeux de son manuel. Elle avait d'ailleurs vérifiée, il n'y avait pas de potion de Januvia, mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus, ses camarades lui lançait déjà des regards assez noir comme ça.

Lorsque Snape les jeta dehors au bout des deux heures obligatoire, Harry s'approcha de sa meilleure amie.

**\- Je suis désolé Hermione, c'est injuste que le professeur Snape t'ai enlevé des points alors que tu avais raison.**

**\- Je ne comprends pas. Ne connait-il pas le manuel ?** Demanda Hermione.

**\- Je pense qu'il sait que la potion de Januvia n'est pas au programme, mais il me déteste, il voulait simplement me faire passer pour un idiot.** Fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina, certes, c'était une situation très délicate pour Harry mais elle était rassurée de ne pas avoir fait d'erreur, elle avait fini par penser qu'elle avait acheté le mauvais livre de potion.

**\- Oh, je vois.**

Elle voulait continuer mais fut interrompu par la voix de Malfoy non loin.

**\- Harry ?** Disait le blond à la recherche du survivant. Celui-ci s'était éclipser sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

**\- Ah, je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard Hermione. **Salua Potter en partant vers le blond qui le remarqua enfin.

**\- Oui, à plus tard.** Sourit la jeune fille. Au moins une personne dans cette école semblait l'apprécier.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?** Demanda Drago avec un regard suspicieux vers la née-moldu.

**\- Je discutais avec mon ami, Drago**. Répondit simplement le garçon à lunette.

**\- Tu es ami avec une sang-de-**

**\- Ne termine pas cette phrase.** Menaça froidement Harry avec un regard noir qui effraya un peu le blond.

Drago dégluti. D'accord, ne pas insulter les amis du garçon-qui-a-survécu. Il s'en souviendra. Il décida de changer de sujet pour alléger l'atmosphère.

**\- Tu sais… ne le prend pas mal, je pense que mon parrain te déteste.**

Mauvais choix de sujet pour alléger l'atmosphère…

**\- Ton parrain ?** Demanda Harry comme si de rien n'était. Pour un aristocrate, Drago manquait cruellement de tact. Mais ce n'était qu'un enfant après tout.

**\- Le professeur Snape.** Précisa Drago.

**\- Oh, oui. Mon père et lui ne s'appréciait pas lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, je ressemble à mon père donc il a surement du mal avec moi à cause de ça…**

Drago haussa un sourcil comme il savait si bien le faire.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement. Ils n'avaient pas cours avec les Griffondor avant le lendemain. Le soir venu, dans sa chambre privé, Harry réfléchis à un plan B.

Premièrement, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de mettre la main sur Croutard.

Ensuite, il fallait qu'il devienne ami avec Ron et Hermione. Ses amis lui manquaient. Avec Hermione, cela s'annonçait assez simple. C'était même en bonne voie. Mais pour le roux… Même si Ron se comportait comme un crétin en ce moment, il ne pouvait pas faire un trait sur une amitié de plus de 6 ans, si ? Ron n'était qu'un enfant de 11 ans immature… c'était normal. Lui-même l'était à son âge.

Et il fallait aussi qu'il s'occupe de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Quoi que non, attendez. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'occuper de lui puisque comme le lui avait expliqué Dumbledore, il ne parviendra jamais à mettre la main sur la pierre philosophale !

Voilà qui allégeait sa liste de travail, une chose en moins dont il avait à s'occuper.

La priorité était Croutard. Il établit son plan qu'il mettrait en place dès le lendemain.

Plan B : Entrer dans la tour Griffondor par effraction, voler Croutard.

Trouver le mot de passe n'était pas bien difficile. Il vola les notes de Neville où celui-ci consignait tous les mots de passe durant les mois à venir. Cependant, sans la carte du Maraudeur, trouver Croutard était bien difficile. Il eut beau fouiller entièrement le dortoir de Ron, impossible de mettre la main sur ce foutu rat ! Lorsque minuit approcha et que Seamus remua de plus en plus. Il dû se rendre à l'évidence.

Son plan B était un échec.

Plan C : Convaincre Ron de lui prêter Croutard.

**\- Tu es conscient que ce plan ne marchera jamais ?** Demanda Poudlard en haussant un sourcil alors qu'Harry préparait un exposé avec introduction développement conclusion sur le pourquoi du comment il fallait absolument que Ron lui prête son rat.

Le survivant grogna. Froissa sa feuille et la jeta dans la poubelle déjà pleine à ras bord d'esquisse de discours plus ou moins potable.

Plan C : avorté.

Plan D : Adopter un chat magique et l'entrainer pour qu'il chasse Croutard et le lui ramène.

Le chat disparu de la circulation lorsqu'il pourchassa le traitre à travers la forêt interdite. La légende dit qu'il court encore.

Plan D : Echec.

Le temps passait, les plans s'enchainaient et les échecs aussi. A croire que ce pitoyable rat savait qu'il était pourchassé. Heureusement, Ron lui, ne se rendait compte de rien et ne prenait aucune mesure pour le protéger.

**\- Tu ne peux pas m'aider ?!** Fini par demander Harry à Poudlard qui était négligemment avachi sur le lit et lisait un livre à l'eau de rose.

Elle leva quelques secondes les yeux des lignes de romance guimauve qu'elle prenait plaisir à parcourir avant de rapidement y retourner.

**\- Et m'ôter le plaisir de te voir galérer ? Surement pas.** Ricana-t-elle. **J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un avoir autant de difficulté à attraper un rat.**

**\- C'est pour sauver mon parrain de la torture permanente d'Azkaban**. Grogna Harry. C'était un sujet sérieux bon sang !

**\- Je ne peux pas t'aider à voler quelque chose qui appartient à un autre élève.** Soupira Poudlard. Elle aimait bien Sirius Black lorsqu'il était étudiant. C'était un petit con arrogant sympathique avec un humour douteux, mais elle le trouvait drôle. Elle était triste du destin qui était le sien. **Tu as essayé l'accio ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**\- C'était le plan R.** Soupira Harry. **Il a échoué aussi. L'accio semble ne pas marcher sur lui.**

**\- Il te faudrait la carte du maraudeur. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de convaincre les jumeaux de te la prêter ?** Proposa la jeune femme.

**\- J'espère que ça va marcher. J'en suis à la lettre Z, je ne sais pas comment nommer les prochain plans.** Soupira celui-qui-n'est-pas-mort.

Plan Z : Obtenir l'aide des jumeaux Weasley.


	10. Chapitre 9 - Plan Z

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : T

**Bashing** : Albus Dumbledore, Ministère de la magie, Ron Weasley.

**Note d'auteur** : Bonjour, bonsoir ! Les prochains chapitre n'ont pas de date de sortie défini malheureusement. J'écris quand je le peux et cela arrive de moins en moins souvent. Je fait partie des étudiant où le confinement ne rime pas avec rester chez soit. Etudiante en santé, comprenez ? Donc avec les réquisitions, je suis de moins en moins disponible. Mais je continue à écrire, ce sera juste un peu plus long, je m'en excuse. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9 - Plan Z

Les cours de première année était d'un ennui presque mortel pour le survivant. Binns ne lui avait pas manqué. En revanche, de son regard de jeune adulte, il comprenait bien mieux ce qui l'entourait. Lorsqu'il était à Griffondor, le fait que le professeur Snape privilégiait les Serpentard coulait de source, en revanche, il n'avait jamais réellement remarqué que le professeur McGonagall faisait de même avec ses lions.

Le cours du jour était très simple pour Harry : changer une allumette en aiguille. En un léger moulinet de la main et une formule murmurée, son aiguille était là, attendant patiemment que le professeur de métamorphose daigne la remarquer.

La directrice de Griffondor jeta un rapide coup d'œil de loin avant de se diriger vers Hermione qui y parvient à son tour.

**\- Félicitation miss Granger, vous êtes la première à réussir l'exercice, dix points pour Griffondor.** Fit la vieille dame au regard strict avec un sourire bienveillant.

**\- Merci professeur.** Répondit la né-moldu.

« Et moi ? Certes je n'ai pas besoin de reconnaissance mais je vais me vexer si une Hermione de 11 ans me bat en cours… »

Drago, assis à sa droite, réussi à son tour l'exercice mais une fois encore, le regard de McGonagall se tourna à peine vers leur table.

Discrètement, le blond soupira.

**\- Vieille bique.** Souffla-t-il si bas qu'Harry eu du mal à l'entendre.

Durant la quasi-totalité du cours, McGonagall ne vint pas les voir ne serais-ce qu'une fois. Devant le regard un peu déçu et bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, blessé, d'Harry, Drago lui expliqua rapidement ce que des Serpentard d'année supérieur lui avaient expliqué.

**\- Le professeur McGonagall ne donne presque jamais de point à Serpentard et en retire assez facilement au moindre faux pas. Elle considère que puisque nous venons de noble famille sorcière il est normal que nous réussissons les exercices qu'elle propose, ne t'attends pas à des félicitations de sa part.**

**\- Mais c'est stupide, Ron viens d'une famille de sang pur et pourtant il ne parvient pas à transformer son allumette en aiguille.**

**\- Weasley est un crétin.** Répondit simplement le blond en haussant les épaules. **Et pourquoi tu l'appelle par son prénom ?**

Oups

**\- Mais tu n'as pas tort.** Reprit le blond. **Il y a des Serpentard qui ne parvienne pas tout de suite à réaliser ses exercices pourtant elle ne viendra jamais nous aider. Il y a un groupe de soutient dans la salle commune pour ceux qui ont des difficultés en métamorphose.**

Harry haussa es sourcil. Il ignorait complément que les Serpentard étaient si bienveillant entre eux et encore plus que le professeur de métamorphose les ignorait superbement lors de ses cours. La femme avait baissé dans son estime à une vitesse faramineuse.

**\- Et c'est un coup dur pour la directrice de Griffondor qui tombe à l'avant dernière place sur l'échelle de la pédagogie, juste au-dessus du professeur Snape. Elle se retrouve même derrière le professeur Binns. Un cataclysme dans l'esprit du jeune Harry qui comprend que très peu de professeur de Poudlard son digne d'enseigner à Poudlard.** Commenta, tel une professionnelle, l'âme de l'école assise de l'autre côté du survivant qui ne sursauta même plus à sa soudaine présence. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

« Tu le savais ? »

**\- Evidement. Je ne fais partie d'aucune maison et de toutes à la fois. Je vois tout ce qui se passe ici. Tu ne l'a pas remarquer de la même manière que les Serpentard ne remarque pas forcement que Snape les privilégie.**

« C'est pourtant évident. »

**\- Et tu ne trouves pas que c'est évident que le professeur McGonagall privilégie les Griffondor ?**

Harry ne dit rien. Effectivement, ça crevait les yeux. Et pourtant, dans sa première vie, il n'avait rien remarqué.

**\- Lorsque la guerre éclata dans l'enceinte de l'école, le professeur McGonagall a ordonné que tous les Serpentard soient emprisonnés dans les cachots. Il y avait des enfants, Harry. Des enfants de 11 ans qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui était trop jeune pour vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et pourtant, un professeur, charger de leur sécurité, les as enfermé dans un endroit réserver au criminels -et aux potions-. Parmi ces Serpentard, il y avait des sangs mêlés. Sait-tu combien d'entre eux auraient pu être tué par des Mangemort pour ne pas être des sang-pur ? Trois. Trois enfants de 11 ans. Tout ça parce que au lieu de les mettre à l'abri comme les autres enfants de 11 ans, le professeur McGonagall les a déclarer arbitrairement coupable de crimes dont il ne comprenait même pas le sens.**

Harry eu un regard horrifié.

**\- Quoi ?** Murmura-t-il le souffle coupé.

**\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?** Demanda Drago qui le regarda étrangement.

**\- Non, non. Je pensais à voix haute.**

Un haussement de sourcil aristocratique plus tard, le survivant repris sa conversation.

« Mais… le professeur McGonagall est quelqu'un de bien… »

**\- C'est plus compliqué que cela, tu sais. Il n'y a pas vraiment de bien et de mal. Le professeur McGonagall pensait bien faire, persuader que tous les Serpentard était coupable, soit directement, soit en aidant leur parents eux-mêmes coupable.**

Harry devenait de plus en plus pâle. Suffisamment pour inquiéter le blond.

**\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?**

**\- Je… je crois que j'ai mal digéré le petit déjeuner.** Répondis doucement Harry pour rassurer son… ami ? Pouvait-il vraiment le considéré ainsi après presque 7 ans de haine réciproque ? Ce Drago ci n'y était pour rien après tout… il ne savait rien et n'avait jusqu'à maintenant rien fait de mal…

**\- Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?**

**\- Non, ça ira, merci.**

Leur chuchotement incessant irrita la directrice de Griffondor qui fonça vers eux pour la première fois du cours.

**\- Messieurs Malfoy et Potter, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez sortir dès maintenant. Mais je vous préviens, vous ne serez plus accepté dans cette salle de classe jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité.**

Drago ne répondit rien et retourna à la lecture de son manuel tandis qu'Harry lui lançait un regard d'incompréhension et d'une forme étrange de dégout.

La vielle femme fronça les sourcils avant de se détourner pour revenir vers ses adorables lions.

**\- McGonagall n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais Harry. Tout comme Snape n'est pas mauvais non plus. Ils font beaucoup d'erreur mais ne pense pas réellement à mal. Bien que Snape soit un véritable enfoiré et haïsse ton père, il t'a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie… Mais ça n'excuse pas tout, je suis d'accord. Mais, je t'ai offert cette chance pour que tu puisses changer les choses. Pour que le Professeur McGonagall ne fasse pas d'erreurs qui la hanteraient toute sa vie… Pour que le professeur Snape ne soit pas un crétin coincé dans le passé toute sa vie… pour que le moins de gens possible ne meurt dans cette guerre idéologique…**

« Ca fais beaucoup de pression pour mes frêle épaules d'enfants de 11 ans. »

**\- Malheureusement, on ne peut pas dire que cela soit la première fois. **Fit Poudlard avec un sourire triste. **Harry, il faut que tu sache une chose… tu n'es pas le survivant pour rien. La prophétie qui fait de toi le « héros de la lumière » n'a pas désigné un enfant de 1 an au hasard.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

**\- Juste que tu n'es pas n'importe qui… Même si moi-même je ne sais pas encore très bien qui tu es…**

C'est complètement déboussolé qu'il quitta le cours de métamorphose… Lorsqu'il croisa les jumeaux Weasley dans le couloir, son plan Z lui revint en tête. Il devait vraiment s'occuper de Croutard avant de se perdre en tentant de purger Poudlard des imbéciles.

Mais comment s'y prendre ?

**\- Peut-être qu'un échange marcherait…Mais que puis-je bien échanger… ?**

**\- Tu parles encore tout seul…** Lui signifia Drago avec un regard blasé. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée de devenir ami avec le survivant ? Il commença à en douté au vue de l'état de santé mental du brun. Peut-être devait-il faire comme la plupart des autres Serpentard et rester méfiant ?

**\- Désolé…** Fit Harry un peu penaud.

**\- Allez, allons manger. Tu dois manquer de sucre ou quelque chose comme ça.**

Harry réfléchit à un moyen de convaincre les jumeaux mais ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait échanger. Il pensa à la cape d'invisibilité et soupira de frustration lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Dumbledore la possédait encore… Et il ne voulait pas attendre Noel pour attraper Croutard, ils étaient déjà en octobre, il avait perdu trop de temps.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux de son plat qu'il avait massacré à l'aide de sa fourchette lors de ses réflexions, il tomba sur le regard de Drago qui l'observait calmement. Et si … ?

**\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.** Dit Harry soudainement.

**\- Au vue des tortures que tu viens d'infliger à cette pauvre cuisse de poulet et ton regard désespéré, je m'en serais douté.** Répondit simplement le blond.

**\- J'ai besoin d'obtenir une chose de deux personnes qui ne me connaissent pas et qui se montrerai sans aucun doute méfiant.**

**\- Ce sont des sangs purs ?** Demanda le sorcier blond.

**\- Drago…** Soupira Harry.

**\- Quoi ? Je me renseigne un peu. Comment veux-tu que je t'aide si je ne sais pas à qui tu veux demander un service ?**

Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie que Drago sache qu'il allait demander un service a des Weasley. Il refusera de l'aider…

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça change si ce sont des sangs-purs ?**

**\- Beaucoup de chose. Il y a certaines démarches à faire lorsque l'on souhaite demander un service à des sangs purs. Si ce ne sont pas des sangs purs alors le plus simple c'est de leur offrir de l'argent. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit.**

**\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils désirent de l'argent…**

**\- Tout le monde désir de l'argent. Tout le monde a un rêve qui se réalisera plus facilement s'ils avaient de l'argent.**

Un rêve… Mais bien sûr !

**\- Drago. Tu es un génie.**

**\- Evidement. Maintenant, mange cette bouillasse qui fut autre fois un poulet pour que nous puissions aller en cours.**

Il fallut quelques jours supplémentaires pour parvenir à coincer les jumeaux dans un endroit isolé et à l'abri des regards. Il lui fallut tout de même l'aide de Poudlard et de ses escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête pour pouvoir les piéger. A présent, les trois étudiant se trouvait sur un palier sans aucune issus, les deux escaliers y menant s'étaient écarté pour empêcher toute fuite.

Lorsque les jumeaux remarquèrent qu'il était coincé avec le survivant ils se lancèrent un regard méfiant.

**\- Mon cher double… il semblerait que Poudlard nous ait trahis.**

**\- Penses-tu qu'elle ait été corrompue par ce petit serpent, frère de mon cœur ?**

**\- Aucun doute.**

L'âme présente non loin d'Harry eut un regard triste.

**\- Poudlard vous aime trop pour vous trahir.** Répondis Harry le plus innocemment du monde.

**\- Hum… Il n'a peut-être pas tort.** Commença George. **L'école nous a toujours aidés jusqu'à maintenant.**

**\- J'ai besoin d'un service**. Dit-il rapidement. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps sans quoi les jumeaux trouveraient un moyen de s'enfuir.

Fred eut un léger regard septique tandis que George fixait le survivant avec une grande curiosité. Il était très rare que des Serpentard viennent leur demander des services… Habituellement, c'était les Poufsouffle souhaitant se venger d'autre étudiant qui louaient leur blague.

**\- Nos services ne sont pas gratuits. **Dit George en attrapant le survivant par l'épaule. **N'est-ce pas mon cher frère ? **

**\- Tout à fait, et quel dommage, nos prix vienne juste d'augmenter… à l'instant.** Sourit le jumeau en attrapant la seconde épaule. **Mais je t'en prie, parle, nous sommes tout ouïe.**

**\- Je vous propose un échange.** Continua Harry.

Les deux roux le relâchèrent et restèrent calmement à l'écouter. Un échange ? Intéressant.

**\- J'ai besoin de vous emprunter une carte assez spécial que vous avez trouvé dans le bureau de Rusard. En échange, je financerai entièrement votre future boutique de farces et attrapes.**

Fred fronça les sourcils alors George haussa les siens. Comment, par merlin, était-il au courant pour la carte. Ou mieux, pour leur projet de boutique ?!

**\- On ne voit pas de quoi tu parles**. Fit rapidement Fred, empêchant son double de prendre la parole. La carte faisait partie de leur plus grand trésor. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé de moyen de la recopier ou d'en créer d'autre.

**\- Je suis au courant pour la carte des maraudeurs**. Soupira Harry. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant que la fin des cours ne vienne et avec elle un ras de marée d'élèves désirant emprunter les escaliers.

**\- Comment connais-tu l'existence de cette carte ?** Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

**\- Comment sais-tu que nous voulons ouvrir une boutique de farce et attrape, nous n'en avons parlé à personne, même pas notre propre famille. **Fit George, très curieux.

**\- Forge !** Siffla discrètement Fred. **Ne lui fait pas confiance aussi facilement.**

**\- Allez. Ecoutons au moins son explication.**

Il soupira avant de croisé les bras sur son torse, signe évident du manque de confiance qu'il accordait au survivant.

Ça pour une surprise. Il n'avait jamais remarqué cette différence de personnalité entre les jumeaux. Pour Harry, ils étaient identiques à tous les niveaux, physique et psychique.

**\- George a toujours été plus calme que Fred pour les relations sociales. Et Fred a toujours été plus extraverti que son jumeau mais lorsqu'ils sont dans un cercle où ils se sentent en sécurité, leurs différences sont moins présentes. Fred n'a pas besoin de se montrer méfiant et George n'hésite pas à se montrer plus social.** Dit Poudlard avec un sourire.

« Tu les connais bien. C'est un peu tes protégés, non ? »

**\- Je n'ai pas de protégé.** Se défendis Poudlard. Mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle appréciait beaucoup ces deux lions. Lors de la mort de Fred, elle avait ressentis une tristesse semblable à celle qu'avait causé la mort de Godric.

**\- C'est Poudlard qui me l'a dit.** Dit Harry.

L'âme manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers et toussa de surprise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?!

La méfiance de Fred s'évanoui comme neige au soleil.

**\- Alors, tu l'entends aussi ?** Demanda-t-il.

Alors que Poudlard reprenait à peine son souffle elle s'étouffa une nouvelle fois. Comment ça « aussi » ?

**\- Vous l'entendez ?** Demanda Harry, surpris.

**\- On entend souvent rire et murmurer après nos blagues. On a fini par comprendre que c'était l'école qui riait avec nous. Mais elle ne nous a jamais vraiment adressé la parole…** Expliqua le roux le plus avenant.

Poudlard ne sut quoi faire… ce n'était pas possible. Les élèves ne pouvait l'entendre sans son accord et ce même si elle riait…

**\- J'ai… Je… Je dois vérifier quelque chose. Les escaliers se remettront à leur place dès que la fin des cours arrivera.**

Elle disparut soudainement laissant les trois étudiants seul.

**\- Et pour la carte ?** Demanda Fred.

**\- La carte des maraudeurs a été faite par mon père et son groupe d'amis lorsqu'il était étudiant à Poudlard.**

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que George lui sauta dessus. Encore une fois.

**\- Tu es le fils de l'un de ces génies ?! Qui était ton père ? Patmol ? Lunard ? Co-**

**\- Du calme.** Intervint son frère en tirant son double vers lui pour qu'il lâche le survivant, déboussolé.

**\- Mon père était Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et… Queudver était ses meilleurs amis. Ils faisaient de nombreuses farces quand il était à Poudlard.**

**\- On sait ! Ce sont nos guides spirituels !** Dit George excité comme un enfant sous le regard à la fois désespéré et attendrit de son jumeau.

« Guide spirituel ? »

**\- Tu financeras notre rêve qui va couter beaucoup d'argent juste pour avoir cette carte pendant quelques jours ? C'est un peu étrange.** Fit Fred.

**\- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de cette carte.**

**\- Pourquoi faire ?** Demanda George.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, les portes des salles de classe claquèrent les unes après les autres et le brouha des dizaines d'élèves qui quittaient leurs cours commencèrent à se faire entendre.

**\- Alors ? **Demanda Harry pressé par le temps tandis que les escaliers commençaient à se mettre en marche.

Les jumeaux se lancèrent un regard, semblant se parler par télépathie. Assez étrange d'un point de vue extérieur lorsqu'il n'était possible de voir que leurs grimaces, haussements de sourcils et sourires inquiétant, le tout dans un silence pesant.

C'est finalement George qui se tourna vers lui et lui donna la carte qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Son frère, lui, leur tourna le dos et sortie un parchemin de sa poche avant de commencer à le noircir d'écriture à une vitesse impressionnante.

**\- On te la confit une semaine et pas un jour de plus. Et nous t'avons à l'œil. Crois-moi que tu n'as pas envie que nos farces se concentre exclusivement sur toi si jamais tu trahis notre confiance. Oh et, financer notre boutique n'est pas suffisant. **Fit George avec un sourire inquiétant. Fred lui tandis un parchemin dont Harry s'empara avec méfiance.

« Un contrat ? »

**\- Nous voulons ta signature en bas. Ce contrat indique que non seulement tu devras financer notre boutique lorsque le moment sera venu mais tu devras financer nos dépenses de matières premières pour nos expériences durant nos deux prochaines années d'études.** Il murmura la phrase suivante au même titre que celle-ci était écrite en tout petit en bas du contrat. **Tu pourras aussi servir de cobaye de temps en temps.**

Harry soupira. Etait-ce la seule solution ? Probablement pas. Mais allait-t-il signer ce contrat dangereux et stupide ?

Oui.

**\- Rien de dangereux pour le cobaye, hein ?** Demanda-t-il tout de même en imposant sa signature en bas de page.

**\- Naaaan. Tu nous connais…** Fit Fred avec un sourire effrayant.

« C'était justement ça le problème. Finalement il ne les connaissait pas si bien que ça. Ces deux-là aurait pu finir à Serpentard ! »

Les deux roux lui firent le sourire le plus innocent du monde et lui tendirent la carte tant convoitée.

Bon sang, il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir pactisé avec le diable.

Harry dégluti et attrapa la carte rapidement.

**\- Le choixpeau n'aurait pas hésité avec Serpentard pour vous deux ? **Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en commençant à partir.

**\- Ca aussi, c'est Poudlard qui te l'a dit ? **Demanda George.

Harry s'étouffa.


	11. Chapitre 10 - Contrat magique

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Attention** : Bashing Albus Dumbledore, Ministère de la magie, Ron Weasley.

**Note d'auteur** : Bonjour ? Il y a encore quelqu'un ? Je sais, je sais ça fait… heu… Oh ! Presque trois mois que cette histoire n'avait pas été mise à jour… déjà ? Mille excuses. Je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment, fin d'étude compliquée… Enfin bref. La suite est enfin là. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 - Contrat magique

* * *

**\- Et tu l'as signé ? **

Harry toussota de gêne -ou de honte- et retourna à son vieux bouquin sur les contrats sorciers. Fort intéressant d'ailleurs, bien qu'un peu barbant.

**\- Mon dieu… Tu l'as signé... **Murmura Poudlard, choquée.

Un. Tel. Idiot.

Elle dû se concentrer un maximum pour ne pas rire aux éclats. Non pas un rire de joie mais d'un désespoir pur et absolu.

**\- J'avais besoin de cette carte !** Se défendit Harry. **Mais maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais mieux fait de trouver une autre idée…**

Poudlard soupira et s'étala sur le lit près du survivant. Cela faisait moins de quatre heures qu'il avait signé le contrat des démons Weasley et il le regrettait déjà.

**\- Financer leur boutique et le coût des ingrédients utilisés durant les deux prochaines années ne me dérange pas.** Commença le sorcier à lunette.

**\- Ça fait pourtant une grosse dépense… **Le coupa Poudlard.

**\- Tu parles. J'ai assez d'argents dans ma voûte de confiance pour financer leur dépenses durant toute leur scolarité. Et ce n'est qu'une ridicule partie de la fortune des Potter.**

**\- Mouais. Ne dilapide pas tout non plus. C'est ce qu'a fait Julius Carova Weasley et regarde où en est sa famille aujourd'hui…**

Harry fit un mouvement négligé de la main pour signifier clairement qu'il s'en fichait pas mal. Cela a eu pour effet de faire bouder l'âme de l'école.

**\- Peu importe. Le plus horrible c'est de leur servir de cobaye ! **Paniqua le survivant en saisissant la robe de Poudlard pour la secouer comme un prunier. Il avait étrangement -étrangement- très peu envie de tester leurs inventions stupides et potentiellement mortelles…

**\- C'est toi qui as signé.** Rétorqua Poudlard en s'extirpant de la poigne de l'enfant de 11 ans.

C'est vrai quoi, elle n'y était pour rien ! Pourquoi avait-elle l'étrange impression de se faire engueuler ?

**\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi !**

**\- C'est l'un de tes premiers problèmes, en effet.**

**\- Raaaah ! Tu ne m'aides pas du tout ! **Cria Harry de frustration en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller. **Tu ne peux pas aller les voir et, tu sais, murmurer que « quand même, Harry est déjà gentil de financer votre rêve, ne le tuer pas avec vos idées bizarres ».**

**\- Je ne parle pas avec les élèves de Poudlard… Enfin d'habitude. **Compléta la jeune femme au regard septique du sorcier.

**\- Pourtant, ils t'entendent.** Fit platement Harry.

Les yeux gris de l'esprit s'assombrirent. Harry se redressa et repris son sérieux, intrigué par l'attitude étrange de son amie.

**\- Je sais. Et ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Enfin, peut-être que si… je ne suis pas sûr…**

**\- C'est-à-dire ?**

**\- Je suis en train de mourir. **Dit-elle avec gravité.

**\- QUOI ?! **S'écria Harry en se décollant du lit tel une grenouille.

**\- Ou les chaines que m'impose Dumbledore commence à faiblir et vont finir par se briser, me libérant complètement. Au choix. **Nuança-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Harry repris son souffle et retomba lourdement sur le matelas moelleux. Bon sang, elle n'avait pas idée de le faire s'inquiéter ainsi. Petite peste.

**\- J'entends toujours les pensées me concernant.** Dit Poudlard en roulant des yeux avec un sourire moqueur.

**\- Peu importe… Mais de quelle chaîne parles-tu au juste ?**

**\- Je t'ai déjà dit que Dumbledore m'avait privé de la plupart de mes pouvoirs lorsqu'il est devenu directeur. Il a imposé des chaines sur mon noyau magique. Beaucoup de mes capacités me sont donc inaccessibles. Et parler aux élèves en fait partie. Bien que je ne le fasse presque jamais, j'ai eu le pouvoir de me montrer aux étudiants, aujourd'hui cela m'est totalement impossible, enfin jusqu'à la révélation des deux Weasley. Comme je ne pouvais pas réellement me montrer aux étudiants à cause des restrictions de mes pouvoirs, je me suis rendu compte que je ne faisais plus vraiment attention à ma discrétion… Le fait qu'il puisse m'entendre de temps en temps indique que les restrictions perdent en efficacité… **

Harry fit un léger « Oooh » de compréhension et hocha la tête, satisfait. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Mais il fut vite refroidit.

**\- Ça ou mon noyau magique disjoncte et je vais bientôt mourir… Personnellement je préfère la première option.**

**\- Y a-t-il des choses que tu ne prends pas à la légère ?** Demanda Harry de façon rhétorique.

Il sentait une sueur désagréable couler le long de son dos. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir Poudlard mourir. C'était bien la pire chose qui puisse arriver… Ça et imaginer que si Rogue n'avait pas été un sale con, il aurait probablement épousé sa mère. Beurk.

**\- Hum…Non.** Répondis tout de même l'âme avec un grand sourire.

**\- Et pourquoi je peux te voir, moi ?**

**\- En te ramenant dans le passé, je t'ai donné une partie de ma magie, tu n'es plus considéré comme un étudiant -ni même comme un sorcier- aux yeux des sorts qui me donnent mes pouvoirs ou les restreignent.**

**\- Mais la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré. Je t'ai vu, je t'ai entendu… pourtant j'étais un étudiant normal.**

**\- J'étais presque morte à ce moment-là. Mon noyau magique était en train de s'éteindre, il était tellement instable que les chaines de Dumbledore se sont brisées. J'ai utilisé mes dernières forces pour te projeter dans le passé et donner mes souvenirs au Poudlard de cette époque.**

**\- Je ne comprends plus rien.** Soupira Harry en s'allongeant complètement dans son lit et en se massant les tempes… Cette histoire était d'un compliqué !

**\- Ton esprit a fait un voyage dans le temps, tu comprends ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Eh bien, moi aussi. Je ne pouvais pas remonter le temps comme ça, je n'y ai envoyé que mes souvenirs. Tout le reste a été détruit de toute façon. Dans le futur que nous avons quitté, il ne reste rien de Poudlard. Juste un grand cratère là où se trouvait le château… **Expliqua la jeune femme avec amertume. Elle était morte dans une réalité alternative… Tout ça à cause de Dumbledore et Voldemort. Ils. Le. Paieront !

**\- Un cratère ? Quelque chose a explosé ?**

**\- Oui.** Cracha-t-elle.** Mon noyau magique. Et il était encore suffisamment en forme pour raser les alentours dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres. On ne détruit pas une vieille école de magie sans en payer les conséquences. Dumbledore aurai dû le savoir. J'espère qu'il est mort dans l'explosion. Non. J'espère qu'il a souffert avant de mourir dans l'explosion. **Termina-elle en croisant les bras avec un sourire mauvais.

Harry frissonna… Poudlard était effrayante lorsqu'elle était rancunière…

**\- Et ce n'est rien comparé à Salazar.**

Évidemment, ce défaut ne pouvait venir que de lui.

**\- Quel préjugé.** Fit l'âme en lançant un regard entendu au survivant.** Mais ce n'est pas faux.**

**\- Je ne comprends toujours pas les motivations du directeur…** Dit Harry pour changer de sujet.

**\- Qui sait ce qui se passe dans la tête des fous ?**

Poudlard se fit silencieuse. Elle décida d'étudier un peu plus en détail la question de l'affaiblissement des chaînes… ou de sa mort prochaine. L'esprit n'avait rien dit à Harry mais elle était terrorisée à l'idée de mourir. L'humour était sa façon à elle de gérer sa peur.

Elle était un être vivant -enfin plus ou moins-, avec des sentiments et un instinct de survie… surement aussi endommagé que celui d'Harry, mais il était là quand même. Et cet instinct lui disait qu'il y avait une chance sur deux qu'elle soit en danger de mort. Et ça l'effrayait. Parce qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière… parce qu'elle n'était même pas humaine. Elle était juste une sorte d'âme fantomatique d'une école de magie vieille de mille ans.

La croyance des sorciers étaient que même si le corps physique venait à mourir, l'âme était éternelle et entamerait un autre voyage… mais elle qui n'était déjà qu'une âme artificielle, que lui arriverait-il si elle venait à mourir ?

Harry, lui, était bien loin de toutes les préoccupations existentielles de son amie immatérielle. Non, il était bien trop occupé à trouver une solution au contrat Weasley. Bon sang, il était si stupide. L'impatience de mettre la main sur le traître et de sauver son parrain, l'avait empêché de réfléchir trop longtemps… déjà qu'il ne le faisait pas beaucoup. Les jumeaux avaient fait partie des rares Griffondor à rarement lui tourner le dos. Même Ron l'avait fait plus souvent qu'eux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les apprécier, d'avoir confiance, mais être un Serpentard changeait sans doute beaucoup de choses… même pour les deux diables de Griffondor. Il en était un peu blessé…

Il jeta rageusement le livre qu'il tentait de déchiffrer et se prépara à aller au déjeuner. Il ne trouvait pas de solution. Les jumeaux, bien que jeunes, restaient des petits diablotins intelligents qui avaient eu la _merveilleuse_ idée de rédiger un VÉRITABLE contrat magique. Bon sang ! Mais où avaient-ils appris à faire ça ? Quel genre d'enfant de 13 ans sait rédiger des contrats magiques ?!

C'est morose et penseur qu'il rejoignit Drago. Le blond ne fit aucune remarque sur l'état émotionnel de son camarade, toujours persuadé qu'il était tout simplement fou et bipolaire.

Alors qu'il torturait une énième pomme de terre pour la réduire rageusement en purée sous le regard dégoûté de quelques Serpentard, Harry fut surprit lorsqu'Hedwige lui apporta une lettre. Haussant un sourcil il détacha la missive de la patte de sa chère chouette et la déplia tout en ignorant une énième remarque de Drago sur les bonnes manières.

**\- C'est dégoûtant, Harry. Recevoir du courrier alors que nous mangeons. C'est digne d'un Weasley. Vire ton pigeon de la, tu veux ? Il regarde ma viande avec bien trop d'insistance.**

Harry hocha la tête et murmura rapidement : « Oui, oui, Drago, je vais faire ça… » Mais n'en fit rien. Au lieu de cela, il contempla son courrier.

Hagrid.

Les lettres grossières et étrangement espacées ne pouvaient qu'appartenir à l'écriture brouillonne du garde-chasse.

Hagrid l'invitait à prendre le thé… encore une fois.

Bien que très heureux de cette invitation, il ne comprenait pas la raison de son existence. Il ne connaissait pas Hagrid. Ils ne s'étaient même pas adressé la parole. Pourquoi le demi-géant l'invitait ?

**\- Que dit cette lettre ?** Demanda Drago en s'essuyant la bouche à l'aide d'un mouchoir de soie et le tout avec une grâce aristocratique. Hedwige était finalement partit après avoir été chassé par le blond. Non sans un hululement outré qui pourrait clairement signifié « Goujat » dans la langue des oiseaux.

Le survivant lui lança un regard perplexe avant de relire sa lettre. Finalement, il sourit.

**\- On nous invite à boire du thé.**

**\- Oh. J'aime le thé. Qui nous invite ? **Demanda le blond.

**\- Hagrid.**

**\- J'ai changé d'avis. Je n'aime pas le thé.**

Harry éclata de rire.

**\- Quelle chance dans ce cas que je ne te demande pas ton avis.**

Vers 16 h, lors de la pause de l'après-midi. Harry et Drago se trouvait devant la petite cabane du Garde-chasse. Drago était d'une humeur massacrante.

**\- Sérieusement, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. **Dit-il en fixant l'épaisse porte de bois.

**\- Hagrid n'est pas méchant, Drago. Cesse de t'inquiéter.**

**\- Je ne suis pas inquiet.** Se défendit le blond immédiatement. **Et je sais que ce balourd n'est pas méchant, il est juste bête. Et je doute qu'il sache faire bouillir de l'eau pour faire du thé. Je ne bois que du thé de haute qualité. Pas de l'eau chaude avec des orties.**

Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus et frappa la porte pour signaler sa présence. Un aboiement fit violemment sursauté le blond qui grogna au regard moqueur du survivant.

**\- Pas de commentaire.**

**\- Je ne me serais jamais permis une telle chose.** Continua de sourire le brun.

**\- Couché ! Couché Crockdur !**

La porte s'ouvrit et les aboiements se firent plus sonores.

**\- Allez ! Au panier !**

Hagrid apparut alors dans le cadre de la porte, le collier de son chien noir fermement dans sa poigne pour l'empêcher de sauter sur les deux invités. L'homme sourit lorsqu'il vit Harry. Il fit rapidement entrer les deux élèves et les installa à la table qui trônait au milieu de la seule pièce dont était composé la maison.

Drago grimaça discrètement lorsqu'il vit une vieille bouilloire en cuivre qui sifflait sur le feu de la cheminée. Bon sang, ce thé allait surement lui provoquer une indigestion.

**\- Harry ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais pas plus grand que ça.** Fit Hagrid en mimant la taille d'un nourrisson avec ses grandes mains.

**\- Ah bon ?** Répondit innocemment le survivant.

**\- Oui, oui.** Continua le garde-chasse en leur présentant des gâteaux.

Dès lors qu'il tourna le dos pour s'occuper de la bouilloire, Harry fit signe à Malfoy de ne pas toucher au biscuit.

**\- Ils sont immangeables. Donne-les discrètement à Crockdur.** Chuchota-t-il.

_Bon sang ! C'est pire que ce que je pensais !_ Soupira mentalement le blond en fronçant le nez face au biscuit.

**\- Voici Drago.** Présenta Harry lorsque Hagrid leur accorda de nouveau de l'attention.

**\- Tu dois être un Malfoy.** Commenta simplement Hagrid sans le regarder. **Tu ressembles comme de gouttes d'eau à ton père.**

Harry sourit discrètement lorsqu'il fut éblouit par un Drago qui rayonnait littéralement de fierté.

**\- Comment se passe ton début d'année ? Tu te plais dans ta nouvelle maison ? **Demanda le garde-chasse. Il semblait se faire un devoir d'ignorer l'héritier Malfoy ce qui mit ce dernier assez mal à l'aise bien qu'il n'en montra rien.

Harry ne fit pas de commentaire sur le ton inquiet qu'avait pris Hagrid en parlant de Serpentard et lui raconta comment s'était passée ses premières semaines pendant que Drago tentait d'éloigner ce foutu chien qui bavant allègrement sur ses magnifiques robes de qualités. Eurk ! Il les jettera dès qu'ils rentreraient au dortoir et enverra un hibou à sa mère pour qu'elle lui en commande de nouvelle.

Alors qu'Hagrid parlait de tout et de rien. Le regard d'Harry fut attiré par un article de journal négligemment posé sur la table. Il parlait du cambriolage de Gringotts. Le brun fronça un peu les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cet article faisait là ? Certes, il était déjà présent dans sa première vie mais maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il n'y avait aucune raison à sa présence…

Cet article datait de presque deux mois maintenant. Cela fait deux mois qu'il traîne sur la table d'Hagrid ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

**\- Tu as entendu parler du vol de Gringotts ?** Demanda soudainement le garde-chasse.

Cela fit sursauter le survivant qui ne s'y attendait pas.

**\- Heu…**

**\- Il faut vraiment être fou pour voler les gobelins. Heureusement que Dumbledore m'avait envoyé récupérer le petit paquet que contenait le coffre quelques heures avant qu'il ne soit cambriolé.**

Harry fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? La première fois, Hagrid avait parfaitement évité toutes ses questions. Pourquoi se mettait-il soudainement à lui raconter tout ça ?

**\- Oups, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.**

Harry et Drago se lancèrent un regard perplexe. Plus encore lorsqu'ils furent rapidement mis à la porte par un Hagrid qui semblait murmurer pour lui-même qu'il n'aurait VRAIMENT pas du dire ça.


End file.
